Los Angeles Revelations
by ItsADuckStupid
Summary: A daughter finds out about her parents past in the city where it all started. Epilogue added.
1. Authors Note

Authors note:  
  
  
  
Title: Los Angeles Revelations  
  
Author: Duck  
  
Rating: PG (it may change by chapter)  
  
Genre: It varies. Some chapters are angsty and some are full of fluff. I've labeled it Drama/Romance. I decided theres enough in there for it to be classified romance.  
  
Summary: A daughter finds out about her parents past in the city where it all started. There's some meetings and a whole lot of explanations. And maybe some fluff from her parents. Its S/V.  
  
Spoilers: Almost Thirty Years. If you can't find it, it's the Will part. There's a little spoiler for The Counter-Agent, but most people will skip over it. If you're a spoiler junkie like me, www.vartanho.com is a great spoiler site. IM SO MAD I SORT OF SPOILED "THE ABDUCTION" NOT ANYTHING ABOUT IT. JUST THAT IM PISSED. And I know Michael Vartan isn't going to die. That's not what I'm angry about. People will see and people will be angry too.  
  
Disclaimer: I created Emily and Jonathon, everyone else belongs to JJ Abrams. Although if the world was perfect Michael Vartan would belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Kietz, my only alias friend. She loves Michael too.  
  
Just wanted to get that out of the way.  
  
I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day better. A special thanks to: Kietzke, Danille, Chelsea, Charmedgal005, Melia, Ambercrombiepep, Cherbear, Mandy, Aliasdemon99, Masquerade, Jacey925  
  
The reviews mean a lot to me because there are so many talented writers entering stories to fanfiction.net. I'm honored that people are reading mine.  
  
And to all the talented, keep up the good work! I love reading your creations!  
  
Duck  
  
P.S. Remember that Will is not the same person. His character has changed. 


	2. Thoughts

I always thought my parents were abnormal. Their love, even now, after 16 years of marriage, is as true as the second day of marriage. None of my friends believe that they have been married so long. Its nice, not having to worry if they'll divorce, but their infatuation with each other also has its downsides.  
  
Like on my birthday, two months ago. I had just gone to the DMV and I arrived home a smidge earlier then planned (I had skipped school to get my license).  
  
I heard noises that no child should ever hear coming from their parent's bedroom. Needless to say I ran out the door and drove around for another two hours.  
  
I spent the time to myself wondering about my parents. My mother was different from any other mom I knew. Thanks to her, I can speak six languages and I am a master in most martial arts. I always wondered about her past, where she learned everything. She doesn't talk about life before my father at all. There aren't even any pictures before the wedding.  
  
The only thing here that connects her to the past is Poppa Jack, her dad. He's a good grandfather, even if he does have a hard time expressing his feelings. Poppa is also a mystery to me. He can hide his expressions so well. We used to have a game when I was little to guess what each other were feeling. He always won. I know for a fact that he has some martial arts training because I saw him use it with my own eyes. We had been walking down an alley as a shortcut when some crackpot grabbed my purse. Poppa was quick as lightning, knocking the guy unconscious. He wouldn't answer any of my questions.  
  
That's a rule in our house. No one asks, no one answers.  
  
After thoughts about Poppa had roamed around in my head for some time, Dad came to mind.  
  
Mom always said I had his emerald eyes, and that we both sparkle like gems.  
  
Dad has taught me the one thing that is important in life. Love. I'll always remember what he said to me when I told him that I didn't need love.  
  
"Love is everything. Without love, you are an empty shell. Life is meaningless without the love of another. I went around too long believing that I was fine without love. It almost killed me."  
  
I had asked him if mom had saved him.  
  
" Your mother saved me in so many ways. She saved me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Our love was fought for."  
  
Those words had puzzled me, but I had never received an explanation.  
  
I have a feeling I'm getting one today. 


	3. The Airport

Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I know the chapters are short and they jump around, but its part of the story. The next few chapters will jump POV. Sydney's is next. For all the Vaughn lovers, (I'm one too!) I know he hasn't had much say, but he is a background character. This is about Emily and Sydney.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************** When I returned from my drive, the house was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and dropped my keys onto the counter with a loud clunk, trying to express a point.  
  
"Emily!!" my mom squealed, running in to hug me. She didn't even ask if I had passed. She knew. She always knew.  
  
We had discussed the independence of driving and my responsibility. We all knew I didn't need the lecture, but they felt it was their parental duty to give one.  
  
After they had finished, my mom spoke to me privately. She told me something I've contemplated over and over.  
  
"Sorry about this afternoon, but you shouldn't have skipped school and come home so early." She left me with my jaw dropped. I hadn't made any noise when I had come in. As I said before, she always knew.  
  
That was two months ago.  
  
Now I'm sitting in an airport, waiting for my luggage to come down the carousel. Watching a single piece of luggage circle again and again, unwanted.  
  
My parents surprised me with a trip to Los Angeles, California for their wedding anniversary. The surprise was that I was invited.  
  
One of my talents that I am proud of is my ability to predict the outcome of a situation. I can always trust my gut feeling. My hunch has never been wrong. I can foreshadow disaster as well as the ancient Miss Cleo.  
  
My gut is telling me that something is wrong. My perspective is going to be different when I return to LAX in 14 days.  
  
I can see mom and dad, holding hands. They both look stressed and it feels like this airport is bringing back pain, something hidden from years of layers.  
  
I know now that this is the city where my parents met. This is their past, the one that is never discussed.  
  
I wonder why they chose to bring me here now. 


	4. Knots

Michael and I are still deeply in love. We have a child that we poured our hearts into. Emily Francine Vaughn. Named after my two favorite women.  
  
It was hard, leaving suddenly. I was pregnant before we even got on the plane. Michael and I didn't care. We knew we wanted a family, so what was the point in waiting.  
  
We moved without warning, leaving two months after SD-6 was taken down. We thought once SD-6 was gone, the Alliance would crumble too. We were wrong. The CIA was wrong.  
  
Will knows I'm alive, and I hope he told Francie. The police still have a missing picture of me. I'm still presumed dead.  
  
Since I've stopped using all my training, my thoughts tend to jump around, like popping popcorn. I think I've passed that trait to my daughter.  
  
Emily.  
  
So innocent and beautiful. Smart. Talented. Eyes like emeralds and the largest set of dimples on the face of the earth.  
  
I just hope I'm not ruining everything Michael and I have built.  
  
We received a phone call telling us that the Alliance was finally dead. We didn't speak, just booked three tickets to Los Angeles and told Emily that we were celebrating our anniversary with her in California.  
  
Here we are, in the airport. I spent so many hours here. Painful years of my life were based around airports. Make a drop here, slide past an agent there. Secrets and deception wrapped in a knot.  
  
Pull on the right string and the knot will come undone.  
  
Authors Note: I promise this story is going somewhere. The chapters are incredibly short, but I cant put the different perspectives in the same chapter. *Duck 


	5. Pier Confessions

The weather is the same. A few clouds and a very light breeze, whipping through the heat and stirring the trees cemented into the side of the street.  
  
All the people fascinate Emily. She knows everyone that lives in our small suburb.  
  
I'm still unsure how to approach my past. I've hidden from it for so long, it's strange to be staring it in the face.  
  
I love Michael so much. He's going to see Devlin so I can tell Emily the truth.  
  
He can feel my apprehension; even Emily is acting on edge.  
  
We just pulled up to the CIA building. Its hasn't changed. Michael stopped the car.  
  
"Good luck. I know she'll understand. I love you." He whispered.  
  
I'm taking Emily to the pier where Michael and I finally told each other how we felt. It is where my beeper is buried, along with the rest of my life.  
  
There is a breeze whipping her hair around her face. I look her in the eye and start to relive my past.  
  
"I know you have been curious about my life. There are many reasons I've kept it hidden from you, the most important one being that it could kill you."  
  
"Its best to start at the beginning. Please don't interrupt me, because if I stop I might not be able to finish."  
  
"When I was 19 a man came to me and told me I fit a profile..."  
  
"...when SD-6 found out that I told him, they had him killed..."  
  
"...it was then that I found out SD-6 was not a part of the CIA, they were the very enemy I was fighting against..."  
  
"...I was given a handler, someone to tell me my counter-missions. His name was Michael Vaughn..."  
  
"...I had to hide everything from my friends. They thought I worked at a bank. A year after I began working for the CIA, one of my friends discovered me."  
  
"He was recruited. He is the only friend that knows that I'm still alive."  
  
"We thought once SD-6 was destroyed that the Alliance of 12 would crumble with it. We were wrong and I was discovered as the mole. Your father and I fled to a small town in Canada. It was the perfect alias because they thought I would be alone."  
  
"We had you 7 months after we got there. Since your father and I were never allowed to have emotional feelings for each other, everything was hidden. We had to demand that he come with me into hiding. Our marriage certificate says October 14, 2002. It was actually December 21, 2004."  
  
"The reason that I'm telling you this now is because the Alliance is finally gone. It took them 15 years to do it, but late is better than never. It was actually taken down last year, but the CIA waited a year to be sure before they told us."  
  
"I chose this pier to tell you because I had one of many breakdowns here. Your father was always there to comfort me. He was the only person I trusted completely. He almost died for me more times than I can count. One time I was almost too late. He flat lined. I managed to get him the counter- agent before it was completely lost. I realized then how much I loved and needed him in my life."  
  
As I finish my story I watch understanding and compassion fill my daughters eyes. I didn't realize that I had been crying.  
  
Its time to see Francie and Will now. 


	6. Explanations

The air is chilly on this pier. My hair won't stop slapping my face.  
  
Mom's face is showing so many emotions. It's hard to read her.  
  
"I know you have been curious about my life. There are many reasons I've kept it hidden from you, the most important one being that it could kill you."  
  
My mouth drops open. I knew there was a reason that they never told me, but I had never thought it was for my safety.  
  
But at last, it looks like I'm going to get some answers.  
  
"...I realized then how much I loved and needed him in my life."  
  
My mom has been through so much. I understand why they kept me in the dark. They were trying to protect me.  
  
I can't imagine how hard her life was. Hiding everything from her friends and family.  
  
Family.  
  
What about Poppa? He lives near us. He knew Mom. I had to know if Poppa was a part of this.  
  
"Did Poppa know?"  
  
My question snaps mom out of her reverie. "Your Poppa did the same thing I did for 20 years. He didn't know that I had been recruited until too late. He saved my life more times than I can count."  
  
I always thought there was something different about Poppa. He just never seemed the CIA type.  
  
Come to think of it, Dad didn't seem the CIA type either.  
  
"Why weren't you and Dad allowed to have a relationship?"  
  
Mom smiles sadly. "If we were seen together in public my cover would have been blown and we both would have been killed. He didn't hide that he worked for the CIA. All it would have taken was a background check and I would have been discovered."  
  
That answer sends my mind into a blur. A quote comes to mind.  
  
"Your mother saved me in so many ways. She saved me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Our love was fought for."  
  
Looks like I finally got the explanation I craved for. 


	7. Meeting Old Friends

Mom is still smiling at me. She must know that I understand. She just pulled her cell phone out of her purse and is dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"My friends. Its time that you meet them."  
  
Her friends. People from her past. People who knew what she was like before her new life.  
  
She's talking in a French accent. I don't know if it's for safety reasons or if she just feels like teasing.  
  
"Bonjour. Is Will there? Yes? May I speak to him? Hello, Will? This is Veronica, an old friend. I haven't talked to you in nearly 16 years."  
  
She pauses and then continues.  
  
"I would love to have lunch with you. You and your friend... what is her name? Francie? Actually I would like to meet with the both of you first. At the oil field. You know where...yes that one. Adieu."  
  
She explains the accent as we get into the car.  
  
"He knew it was me. I had to assume that accent so I wouldn't set off any bells if his line were tapped. I think his daughter answered the phone."  
  
She smiles at the thought and we drive for a while, finally pulling above the city into a deserted oil field.  
  
We wait for perhaps 20 minutes until a green jeep Cherokee pulls into the lot. Mom motions for me to stay in the car until I get her signal.  
  
As she steps out of the car, I pull myself into her seat so I can get a better look. The windows are tinted. They won't be able to see me. I hear yelling and watch as Mom embraces a man and woman roughly her age.  
  
Will and Francie. I assume that I'm named after her. I always hated the name Francine, but now I l begin to like it. I was named after someone close to Mom. I have a part of her past close to me.  
  
I listen closely as mom begins to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to call everyday. I wanted to write everyday. I missed you both so much."  
  
Francie interrupts her. "Syd, Will told me everything you had to go through. I'm just glad you're alive. And you look happier than you ever did while you were here. Tell us what you've been through since you left."  
  
Mom clears her throat, which means she's about to tell a long story. "I have been happier since I left. The only thing that has kept me from being completely happy is missing you two. If you were in my life, I would have been in Heaven."  
  
"We moved to a small town in Canada. I became a high school teacher, teaching languages. I love my job."  
  
Will, looking curious, asks, "We?"  
  
Mom smiles. "Yes, we. I believe you have met my husband, Michael Vaughn. He came with me to complete my alias. The Alliance was looking for a single woman. I went to Canada a married woman."  
  
"The alias is the smallest part of why he came with me. We were in love long before SD-6 crumbled. I think I fell in love with him three months after I met Michael."  
  
Francie is looking excited. "Did you have any kids?"  
  
Mom smiles again. "Yes. Emily Francine Vaughn. The other love of my life." She taps on the window. My signal.  
  
I emerge from the car.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Francie rushes over to give me a hug. I love her already.  
  
She gushes, "Oh! You are so beautiful! You look just like your mom, only with gorgeous green eyes! How old are you?"  
  
I answer shyly. "I turned 16 two months ago."  
  
Will looks at mom like she is a different person. I can see him whispering to her out of the corner of my eye. One of my other talents is lip reading.  
  
He whispers, "Does she know anything?"  
  
I answer for her. " I just found out about my parents past life today. I thought they were relatively normal people, besides the fact that my mom speaks six different languages and can kick anyone's ass."  
  
With that comment, Francie and Will snort back laughter.  
  
Mom explains my talents to them. "She can speak every language that I can and can kick anyone's ass. She is also extremely talented in lip reading and predicting the outcome of any situation. "  
  
I smile, embarrassed. "I was taught everything by my parents and Poppa."  
  
Will and Francie look confused.  
  
"Poppa...um... Mom's dad... Jack Bristow"  
  
Will looks amused. "I can't believe he would let anyone call him Poppa, even his own granddaughter.  
  
Mom speaks on Poppa's behalf. "Dad has changed a lot since you've last seen him. Emily has softened his heart. He's taught her everything about assessing a situation."  
  
Francie has a question about Dad. " Where is... Michael? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
I answer Mom's question again. "Dad is taking care of business. Besides, Mom just explained everything to me half an hour ago."  
  
"Michael is talking to the CIA director. I also wanted you to meet Emily first. I hoped that we could meet him for lunch at your restaurant, Francie."  
  
As everything is settled I notice a look of jealousy permanently fixed in Will's eyes. I think he loves Mom more than a friend. He almost jumped when she announced that Michael Vaughn was my father.  
  
Francie seems to be the better friend. I can't help dislike Will for being jealous of Dad.  
  
I know mom is dying to ask them about their lives. I'm going to ask first.  
  
"Francie, do you have any kids? Anyone my age?"  
  
She smiles, answering with hopefulness in her voice. "Yes, actually I have a son who is 17. I married his dad when he was one. He never knew his biological mother, so we don't acknowledge a difference. His name is Jonathon."  
  
I want to meet Jonathon. He has to be a good person if he's anything like Francie.  
  
I wonder what Will's reaction will be when he sees how strong my parent's love is. I can't help feeling cold to him.  
  
After all the explanations have been dealt out, are we going to live the same life? Will everything change? Will we move here? As much as I like it here, I would miss my home. Canada is so beautiful. And clean. The air is pure and the trees are a brilliant shade of red and orange.  
  
I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
*** Authors Note: The next chapter will be Will POV. If you read my bio, you will notice that I have a deep dislike for Will. Expect angst. (I feel that I need to explain the person answering the phone)  
  
If you wonder why I don't like him, you will notice that I am a Vaughn fan. A big fan. Will is too damn annoying. He will suffer.  
  
I'm debating future chapters. Should there be action or should this stay a thoughtful story? Please send me your advice!  
  
*Duck 


	8. Tainted Emerald

"Hello, Will? This is Veronica."  
  
I knew as soon as I heard that French accent that Sydney had finally come home.  
  
She has been gone for 16 years, and she finally comes back when I need her most.  
  
My daughter Elizabeth answered the phone. She's turning 12 in a few days.  
  
It took me three years to let go of Sydney. Now I find out I never have.  
  
I got married to Jenny. We had Elizabeth. After 11 years Jenny thought I was having an affair. She left me.  
  
Since Jenny moved to Virginia, Elizabeth stayed with me so she could finish school.  
  
Now, after almost 12 years, I realize I was having an affair.  
  
I still love Sydney Bristow.  
  
The call made my heart skip a mile a minute. I dropped Liz off at a friend's house and called Francie. Told her to be ready by the time I got there.  
  
Used all my CIA training to skate around Francie's questions. She knew something very big had happened for me to use driving tactics to get through traffic.  
  
The oil field is bare except for one small car. A CIA car. A car with black paint and tinted windows.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Sydney Bristow looks exactly the same. The only problem is that I know she's completely different.  
  
After much screaming and hugging we get down to the interrogations.  
  
"...We moved to a small town in Canada. I became a high school teacher, teaching languages. I love my job."  
  
One word sticks in my brain, jumbling all reason.  
  
"We?"  
  
Her next words numb my brain and freeze my senses. "Yes, we. I believe you have met my husband, Michael Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn.  
  
He married her.  
  
He married the one woman I truly love. MY soul mate.  
  
My training comes to use again as I try to hide my jealousy. It seems to be working. I almost lose it again as a 16 year old version of Sydney emerges from the car. The only differences I notice are her eyes. Emerald green.  
  
Emily Francine Vaughn.  
  
Francie, of course, takes to her right away. I remain aloof. As much as I love the half of her that is Sydney, all I can see is the tainted emerald part. The part that belongs to her father.  
  
Emily should be my daughter. She should have my brown eyes. Not the piercing green that seems to regard me coldly.  
  
I can tell that she notices my jealousy. I wonder how much she knows about her parents.  
  
I whisper to Sydney, "Does she know anything?"  
  
To my utter surprise Emily answers for me. She just found out today. Sydney has trained her some.  
  
There is some more talk and I find out more about this tainted daughter. She is extraordinary, I can tell. How could she not be?  
  
The talking comes to a conclusion and it is decided that we are going to meet Vaughn for lunch. Oh, wait, excuse me, "Michael"  
  
The man that stole everything that should have been mine.  
  
Somehow, I don't think this is going to go well.  
  
***Authors Note: I'm not sure which direction this story is going to take. Any (and I mean ANY) imput would be greatly appreciated.  
  
I'm sorry I took so long to update, I wrote chapter 7 in my English class and then I left my binder in my locker. I had to wait all weekend to get it back. Sorry!  
  
*Duck 


	9. Like Dad does

Francie's restaurant is modern looking. The walls are a vibrant red and everything is red, black, and steel. I like it. The booth we're situated in is black padding with steel as the support. I could never be an interior decorator. I wouldn't even be able to decide on what color the walls would be.  
  
Mom and I are sitting next to each other, facing the front entrance. I picked this side so I could see if Dad was coming. I also chose to sit on the inside. I want Mom to get to Dad first.  
  
I want to see Will's reaction. My initial dislike is slowly wearing off, but this will be my ultimate test. If he looks jealous and resentful, I will find a way to end his relationship with Mom.  
  
He will not destroy my parent's love.  
  
I will not let him.  
  
"It's really quiet during this time of day, but the place really starts hopping at night." Francie is informing us on everything about her restaurant. It's like her baby. Speaking of, I would like to meet her son, Jonathon. I know Mom and Francie would die of happiness if something sparked. Lets just say I wouldn't mind either.  
  
Dad is ten minutes late.  
  
Everyone has a vent that shows any strong emotion that person is feeling. Mom's is her eyes. Mine are my fingers. They twitch.  
  
They're twitching now.  
  
Mom must have noticed, because she asked me if I needed to use the restroom. I know she wants to talk so I say yes. "I'll come with you."  
  
My fingers always give me away. I can never lie to my parents without my hands hidden, but when I hide them, they know I'm lying. I don't want to leave in case Dad comes in, but I wouldn't be able to explain why without lying.  
  
The bathroom is completely black with lights glowing dimly against the paint. I've never liked bathrooms because they were too girly. This one completely suits my taste. Even the sinks are silver, reflecting the black walls. Mom cuts in on my observations.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" She didn't even give me a chance to say that I'm not worried. She just knows.  
  
There's a strange glint in her eyes that I only see on rare occasions.  
  
She's worried too.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, but I don't need to. We're both worried about the same thing." We say our answers in unison, but they are not the same words.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Michael."  
  
I give her a second before she asks me why I'm worried.  
  
"Why are you worried about your dad?" For about the millionth time in my life she guesses the truth.  
  
"Is it about Will?"  
  
I nod. No point in even trying to lie.  
  
"He's just my friend. That's all he ever was. There was nothing romantic between us, and even if he did have thoughts about us, they died a long time ago. Besides, he's wearing a wedding ring."  
  
I had noticed it too. Something still wasn't right. I decide to tell Mom my suspicions, even if she won't believe me.  
  
"Why does he look at you like you're his savior? Why hasn't he mentioned a wife or family? Why is he jealous of Dad?" Unknowingly I have raised my voice to the volume right below shouting. I return my voice to normal and breathe slowly. I ask the question that has bothered me from the moment I saw Will Tippin.  
  
"Why does he look at you like Dad does?" 


	10. Masked Jealousy

Emily has destroyed all sense I have left. I trust her observations. She has no reason to dislike Will. She didn't even know he existed before an hour ago. I know that Will used to want more. More than I could give him. I tried to ignore it. That doesn't bother me. That's old news.  
  
What worries me is that I didn't notice.  
  
Didn't notice the jealousy or infatuated looks. They come back to me now. All my years of training and I can't even notice a few glances from one of my friends.  
  
My only answer is that I've been away too long. I know all my training hasn't died. I noticed Emily's fingers twitching. I knew that she was either nervous, anticipating something, or worried. I opted for the worry.  
  
I know that I've trained her well because she saw the look in my eyes.  
  
I'm worried too.  
  
Worried that my friends will reject Michael. Worried that Will won't forgive him for being my handler and for sending me away on dangerous missions. I know deep down in my heart that they will love him because I love him.  
  
But I still worry.  
  
He's fifteen minutes late. Typical of the CIA to keep him from something important. I hope he ran into Weiss. Michael missed him. I know all about the yo yo incident (which, by the way, could have prevented Emily from being born because of where the yo yo flew) and everything else he missed about Eric Weiss.  
  
Emily and I can't stay in this bathroom forever. I realize I still haven't responded to her.  
  
"Why does he look at you like Dad does?"  
  
I know I can't bullshit her. I've never been able to.  
  
"Will had a crush on me for a long time. He's just still in shock that I've come back. All his old emotions have resurfaced. I left before I could ever tell him to his face that I had never been romantically interested in him. I left while he was still in love with me."  
  
"Was he jealous of Dad before you left?" Her question makes me think.  
  
Yes, he was. Every time I mentioned Vaughn he got stiff.  
  
"Yes. Your dad got to see the real me every time we met. Will saw an act I put on every day. He only got to see the real me when we were alone. I also confided in your dad, which made him even more jealous."  
  
I think Emily believes me. I want to believe myself. It could be the truth. In all honesty I don't know what Will is feeling. I hope its somewhere along those lines.  
  
"We need to go back. Francie's going to know something's up."  
  
I nod, she's right. We're taking too long. We don't talk as she slides in first. I need to say something.  
  
"I love the bathroom Francie. It's so different from any one I've ever been in." Emily says. I'm glad she said it. It would have been a lie coming from me. I've seen too many bathrooms in too many countries.  
  
Oh. God.  
  
Breathe. Smile. Get up.  
  
I'm just walking over to my husband. Why does it feel so odd?  
  
Francie and Will have never seen us together. They don't know how we act around one another.  
  
I know he can feel my tension as we hug. He holds on longer and whispers in my ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" I shake it off.  
  
"Its nothing. Stressful day. Lots of questions and lots of answers." My plastic smile takes over for a minute as he lets go. His eyebrows go up. "Not now. I'll tell you tonight. Promise."  
  
He smiles and kisses me. "I missed you today. That old place brought back some memories. Devlin was happy to see me, if you can imagine that. Now, will you take off that fake smile and show me where your friends are?"  
  
His directness makes me laugh. "Ready are we?"  
  
"Lets just say I've been preparing. Oh, by the way, Weiss wants to meet up with us later this week. I just hope he dosn't follow his old rules. Drink now, spew later."  
  
Still laughing I take his hand and lead him over to the table. Francie and Will are trying to make it look like they weren't watching us.  
  
"Francie, Will, this is my husband, Michael. He just got back from talking to the director. Michael this is Francie. I think you've met Will."  
  
Francie stands up and hugs him. "I'm so glad Sydney found someone to love. You look like you belong together." My blush is nothing compared to his. I feel like I'm introducing my first boyfriend to my dad.  
  
Wait. Never mind. That was much worse.  
  
After kissing Emily hello Michael gets a chair so he can sit at the end of the booth. He's sitting near Francie and I. Will has his face carefully masked. Emily's fingers are twitching underneath the table.  
  
He must have shown jealousy. It won't take much to set him off. I hope Michael can tell.  
  
I don't want to lose his friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Authors Note: For all of those who love Jack Bristow, he will be entering the picture. Maybe not in the next chapter, but in the near future. You don't think I'd mention him and not have an appearance? I'd realllly like a lot of feedback! Even if you're a mean critic, please tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thanks, *Duck 


	11. 10 Questions

Mom's leg just stiffened. I look up and see Dad standing in the entrance to the restaurant. I want to push her out of the booth, but she has to go on her own. She finally gets up and walks over. Lets see how Will does on his exam.  
  
A two year old would have caught the look of pure venom that was pointed in the direction of my father. To me, Will's relationship with my mother is like an open wound. The more she is exposed, the greater risk of infection. I have a goal for this trip. By the time we leave, Will cannot be a contact. He will cut from my family's life, exactly like before. She didn't see him for 16 years, she can get used to not seeing him again.  
  
I'm not saying that I don't believe my parent's love won't survive. I'm scared that something will have changed. This small man could start fights. I have never heard my parents fight. Never.  
  
My fingers are twitching again.  
  
Will sees me staring at him. He knows he's caught. Good. I like a challenge.  
  
"Oh my god child. Your dad is one handsome man." Francie blurts out, jaw dropped. Her observation makes me smile. I've gotten that reaction before. All my friends have crushes on my dad. I've never really minded. He could be fat and bald.  
  
They're walking over. Will has his face masked now. No expression. I laugh inside. That poker face may work on unsuspecting civilians, but not on three highly trained CIA agents (I count myself as one because I'm trained as one).  
  
Mom will have to know. Between my fingers and Will's face, something will click.  
  
Introductions are made with smiling faces. Even Will managed a small, tight smile. Dad kisses me hello and then pulls out a chair to sit by Mom and Francie. I don't think Will's vocal chords are working right now, because Francie asks the first question.  
  
"What do you do up where you live?"  
  
"I teach high school French. Our school only had a Spanish teacher, so Sydney and I decided to expand the language department. My class is considered one of the easy ones, because half the kids already speak it fluently." Dad says the same thing every time someone asks what he does. Mom has to add in her bit.  
  
"Of course, he got the easy class and I was stuck teaching Chinese, Taiwanese, and Japanese. I get all the over-achieving students. Including Emily." That's true. I think I'm the only person that has passed her classes with a 99%.  
  
"Kids always thought Mom was passing me because I'm her daughter. They made me prove it by getting someone else that spoke Taiwanese and making me have a 5-minute conversation with them. No one ever doubted me after that." That kid is now my best friend. She didn't know anyone who spoke Taiwanese besides Mom, so we bonded quickly.  
  
"The only problem was the principal found out and now uses Emily as a translator to new students." Everyone present starts laughing. There are good things about my multi-lingual status. I have gotten the chance to meet lots of people and I can usually get out of class for a good half an hour.  
  
"I know this is going to be a typical adult question, but I have to ask. Do you like school?" Usually I hate adult questions, but because it's Francie I'll give her a real answer.  
  
"It's mostly too easy. I don't mean to brag, but I get bored easily. Mom and Dad taught me everything at an early age, so I don't get a lot of challenges." I brace myself for more questions about school. "I'll give you 10 questions and you can ask whatever you want, but after that no more. Deal?" My bargain brings out two sets of dimples at the table. My parents always smile at my bargaining skills.  
  
"Deal. What's your favorite class?"  
  
"AP World History."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"History can never change. Its always the same, even after everything else has grown." I've wanted to know about my parents past, but I never got answers. I decided to find out about other people's past.  
  
"Do you sing or play an instrument?"  
  
"I sing and play the guitar. Not electric. Acoustic." I started when I was five. Told my parents I wanted to be a guitarist.  
  
"Do you have a band?"  
  
"No, but my friend writes songs and I add music to them. I usually end up singing the songs." Which, by the way, are pretty good. I have actually written five or six songs, but I've never performed them for anyone besides my dad.  
  
"Will you play one tonight if I can get you a guitar?"  
  
This question breaks out my dimples. "Sure, but you have to get an electric one too. Don't ask why, its a surprise." I have a big surprise for Mom. I was going to wait until her birthday, but nows as a time than any. "Five left," I remind her.  
  
"Alright, I promise to make them good. Got a boyfriend?"  
  
"No." I don't trust Canadian boys. They try to woo you with the French accent. They got one of my friends pregnant and then ran when she told him. He moved here. I'm not taking my chances. He couldn't even be found when the baby died. I don't trust Canadian boys.  
  
"Play any sports?"  
  
"I do martial arts. Kung Fu, Judo, you name it, I can do it." I actually started the martial arts class at my school. Mom and I run it. We've come a long way in two years.  
  
"Do you have a job?"  
  
"I baby-sit for twins. Corey and Dori. They can be a handful." I love babysitting. The girls have such vivid imaginations. Our games get really extensive.  
  
"Are you surprised about your parents?"  
  
"A little. I knew that there was something bad because it was never discussed. I never thought they were... what they were. One left." That's not the whole truth. There's always been the same nagging thought in the back of my head. What if this is all a lie? What if my parents are wanted criminals? What if they're ex KGB? What if questions will drive a person crazy. Whenever I started to ask questions, I played my music. I usually forgot. Usually.  
  
"Then I better make this one good. Have you ever met any of your other grandparents?" This question makes Will's eyes widen. I look at Mom. Her eyes are glazed. Something's wrong. Even Dad looks uncomfortable  
  
I answer what I've been told my whole life. "No. Poppa is the only one who's still alive." Mom's eyes are still glazed. She must not have told me everything. It must be her mother, but I don't know how she could still be alive. She died when Mom was seven. How could you drive into water and survive? And why wouldn't she have come home right away?  
  
Looks like I need to have another pier talk with Mom.  
  
  
  
***Authors Note: I had to bring Sydney's mom in sometime. Poppa may be making an appearance very soon. And I promise Emily will sing and Weiss will visit too. Its all coming people! 


	12. All You Wanted

AN: I DID NOT WRITE THE SONGS. Emily didn't either. I'm pretending she did. Michelle Branch or someone who works with her wrote the songs. She sings them. I know for a fact she wrote All You Wanted, but I'm not sure who wrote The Game of Love. DONT SUE PLEASE.  
  
  
  
Shit.  
  
Francie had no idea. She had no idea and yet she just turned everything upside down. I thought if I didn't mention anything, it would never be questioned.  
  
I can't explain this to her. I can't tell my own daughter that her grandmother killed hundreds of people. I can't tell her that she's locked up in a high security prison.  
  
I can't tell her that her grandmother killed her grandfather.  
  
Michael can't either. He doesn't say it, but the whole ordeal was just as bad for him.  
  
The only person that can tell her everything is the one who was hurt the most.  
  
Dad.  
  
He will know how to say it without breaking down. He's a part of our family. He deserves to explain his side to his granddaughter. He's going to come to Los Angeles. He knew that we were going to tell Emily when we left. He didn't say it out loud, but he wanted to come. I'm sure he has to talk to Devlin anyway. He's getting a phone call and a plane ticket. My only problem is bullshitting Emily long enough for him to get here.  
  
I need to say something. Emily is looking into my eyes. Not a good sign. She knows something's wrong. Even Will's eyes have widened.  
  
"Is there a band playing here tonight?" There's a stage, but no one's on it.  
  
"Yea, but they come at 7. Its only 2:00." Francie seems a little distracted too. "Do you have anything else planned for today?"  
  
"We need to get settled into our hotel. We only dropped the bags off. I haven't even seen the room yet." That's the truth at least. If we go to the hotel, Emily will head straight for the pool. I'll be able to call Dad.  
  
"Alright, why don't you go do that, and we'll meet you back here for dinner? 6:45 sound good? Maybe I'll bring Jonathon by." Francie knows that I need to talk to Emily more. Maybe she should have been the spy.  
  
I look at Michael. He seems perfectly happy with the suggestion. Emily's fingers are twitching abnormally fast. I know she wants to leave. "It sounds perfect. 6:45 it is."  
  
"Good. Oh, Emily, bring your guitar and I'll see about the electric one. You can start the band off." Francie's statement makes Emily's mouth drop. Looks like I'll finally get to see her perform. She always stops whenever I enter the room.  
  
I hug Francie and Will goodbye. Will is stiff when I touch him. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Emily hugs Francie and shakes Will's hand. Michael shakes all around. We walk out the entrance together. As a family.  
  
The car ride to the hotel is silent. None of us know what to say. This has been a very long day. Layer upon layers have been ripped off. Old wounds have opened. Emily is no longer ignorant of her parent's past lives. We're all in a state of shock that won't wear off for a long time.  
  
The hotel is nicely decorated. It surprises me. Most CIA hotels have very bad interior decorators.  
  
As I assumed, Emily heads straight for the pool. She knows that if I were going to explain anything, I would have mentioned it. Michael goes with her. He knows I need to do this alone.  
  
The phone looks intimidating. I slowly pick up the receiver and dial Dad's cell phone. It's the only one he answers all the time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Dad. It's Sydney. There's something I need to ask you to do for me."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, something's wrong. Emily knows that she's been lied to about her grandparents. I don't think I can bring myself to tell her. Could you?" My words sound selfish as I say them. They are selfish.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow." The line goes dead. I sigh with relief.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
There is a balcony that looks out over the pool. I can see Emily and Michael swimming laps. The pool seems to beckon me with its blue-green waters. I've never been able to swim in large quantities of water. Too many bad things happened in large amounts of water. I start to panic. The shock of almost losing Michael in Taipei and then almost losing him again to the virus has made water an enemy. It doesn't help that I had to breathe by tire-air underwater for 10 minutes.  
  
I put on a bathing suit and head down to the pool. The Canadian cold doesn't do much for my tan. If I come back with nothing else, I will have a tan.  
  
The sun is warm and there is a light breeze playing around the trees. I stretch out on a chair. I can relax for the first time in days.  
  
Three hours pass before Emily and Michael wake me up. They use the most annoying way possible. Water.  
  
Luckily someone has covered me with towel to prevent sunburn. It receives most of the shock of the cold water.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" They shout in unison. I respond by sticking out my tongue.  
  
"We need to get ready to go to dinner. It's 5:00." I say, glancing at my watch. Good thing its waterproof. Emily and Michael dry off and we head up together.  
  
Michael turns on the TV as soon as he walks into the room. He only takes 10 minutes to get ready. Emily and I take our time.  
  
At 6:00 we're almost ready. My hair's done and Emily is working on her's. Michael was done 20 minutes ago and is now watching the Kings game. I hope it's over before we leave or I'll never get him out of here.  
  
It's 6:30 and we're in the lobby waiting for a cab. Emily brought her guitar. It's resting against her leg. That guitar gives her comfort. It's almost like Donovan. He used to comfort her when she was sad. She was so heartbroken when he died. Emily was only 10. We finally catch a cab.  
  
I was nervous the whole time Emily and I were getting ready. I kept thinking she was going to ask me about Mom. The cab driver looks Emily and I down like we're strippers. Michael clears his throat angrily and sits in the front. He's so cute when he gets defensive.  
  
The restaurant is busy. There are about fifty people waiting to be seated. I try not to look arrogant as we approach the maitre de. He escorts us to a nice table by the stage. Francie and Will are seated there, along with a boy that looks seventeen. I assume that he's Jonathon.  
  
"Thanks for escorting my friends safely to the table Colby." Francie says to our escort. She smiles at him. He must be a favorite.  
  
"No problem Mrs. Carstairs." He bows as he leaves.  
  
"Everyone, this is my son, Jonathon. Jonathon this is everyone." Jonathon smiles up at us. He stands and shakes everyone's hands. His soft brown eyes linger on Emily longer than necessary. I notice his eyeline is on her face, not on her chest. Looks like Francie raised him a gentleman.  
  
"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." Emily is obviously taken too. She rests her guitar against the table and sits down in-between Jonathon and Michael. I sit next to Michael and Will. Francie and I will probably die of happiness if the spark is real.  
  
"I got the electric guitar. Are you ready to play?" Francie questions excitedly. I begin to anticipate. Emily has never played in front of me. I don't understand why.  
  
"Sure. Dad, will you help me out?" Emily looks at Michael slyly. Something's going on. He doesn't know how to play. Francie goes onto the stage and announces that there is a warm up for the band. Michael put the electric guitar on. He must have learned how to play. How could they hide this from me so well?  
  
Emily warms up with a few notes and then steps up to the microphone. "This is my first public performance. I didn't write this song. My friend did. Enjoy."  
  
Michael starts the song and Emily adds on with her guitar after a few chords.  
  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
  
Cause right now I'm crying  
  
Outside the door of the candy store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this  
  
A little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs  
  
A little bit of pain  
  
I'm tellin you, my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in this game of love  
  
You roll me  
  
Control me  
  
Console me  
  
Please hold me  
  
You guide me  
  
Divide me  
  
Into what...  
  
I'm amazed by my daughter's voice. It's amazing. I'm also amazed at Michael's ability to play the guitar so well. He's doing a solo right now. I can't believe they could hide this from me. Everyone's clapping. They must be done. Francie stops Emily before she can get offstage. Michael continues down the steps. He sits close to me and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Does everyone want to hear Emily sing a solo?" The applause is almost deafening. Emily's cheeks are flushed. I bet she didn't think she would be so well received. She gets a stool to sit on and pulls the microphone closer. Michael pulls me closer and I lean into him. We're listening to our daughter sing. In Francie's restaurant. Life has many twists and turns we can never expect.  
  
"I wrote this next song with the help of my dad. It's an anniversary present from the both of us. Its how he felt when he first met her." My smile widens. That's why I've never heard her sing. She was saving her voice as a gift. I could never ask for a better one.  
  
Emily concentrates on her guitar. Music flows from her fingers.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that is was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand  
  
And we figured out that  
  
When the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me, you know I'll be there  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
My eyes are filled with tears. How true those words are. That was all I wanted.  
  
A single tear slides down my cheek. Emily's voice can make anyone weep. Michael smiles at my tears. I used to be in control of my feelings. Now everyone can read me.  
  
I've been granted my wish. I have a normal life. I have a loving husband and a beautiful and talented daughter. Life couldn't be better.  
  
There's only one problem.  
  
My past is going to haunt me. There's a secret I've never told anyone. Not even Michael. It was revealed to me when I was locked in a room with my mother for five hours. There was no surveillance. Only a truth that I wished I'd never learned.  
  
I have to tell my father. I've had nightmares. I thought I was protecting him, but he needs to know. Just like Emily.  
  
Before he tells Emily about my mother, I have to tell him about his son.  
  
Authors Note: I know most people know where this is going, but I like twists. The next chapter is a surprise. Sorry if the songs look funny, I don't know how to get them how I want. 


	13. Even If It Kills Me

I've watched her. I watched her grow up from fourteen to now. I've seen her push away from her father and become a woman. I was watching the day she became a part of SD-6 and when she fell in love with a civilian. I saw her heart break and slowly mend. I saw her fall in love again, but this time her love was forbidden. I was the only one who saw her break rules and love the one person she wasn't allowed to. I saw her break her friend's heart.  
  
I was watching her the day she went to Canada with the CIA officer, her forbidden lover. I watched her the day she gave birth, almost 7 months to the day she left. I've watched her as long as I can remember.  
  
My sister.  
  
I've even confronted her. Granted, she has never been happy to see me. On one of our encounters she threw an ice pick into my leg. I cherish the scar. It is only gift my sister has ever given me.  
  
It was not my choice to observe her life; it was my mother's. We couldn't be with Sydney, but she was determined that I know my sister. I know Sydney better than anyone else. Even after our mother gave herself to CIA, I continued to watch. By that time I was fascinated. She can never love me as a brother. I have accepted that.  
  
But now she has a look on her face. Disgusted but determined. I know what she is thinking. She is going to tell our father about me. I did not have surveillance in the room she was locked with our mother in, but I was informed later. She knows she has a baby brother. She's never told anyone.  
  
I know why she hates me. I kidnapped her friend, nearly killed her husband on more than one occasion, and I offered her a job doing what she despises most. Even though those are good reasons to hate anyone, I know there is something else.  
  
I grew up with our mother. I have a bond with our mother that can never be broken. I was a happy child. She was not. She got the shorter end of the stick.  
  
She grew up with Jack Bristow.  
  
I inherited an organization that was considered the greatest in the world.  
  
She fought against me. Always fighting.  
  
I offered her the family she wanted. She didn't understand.  
  
I'm the only problem in her life. Her only enemy.  
  
She will tell our father, but she will not tell her child. Emily Francine Vaughn will not be aware that she has an uncle.  
  
Emily. The perfect niece. She has every quality a spy could want. She is intelligent, quick as lightening, and has the sharpest reflexes I've ever seen.  
  
She will never reach her full potential. Her mother will not let her.  
  
I had a small lapse of sense. I should have shown Emily the light while I still had a chance. She was always curious about her parent's past life. I could have offered her answers. Now she has them all. All except one.  
  
Me.  
  
My satellites can see through any kind of mass, even the thickest of walls. I can see the outline of Emily's hair against her face. I can even see the growing admiration in her eyes for the one called Jonathon. She will fall in love with him. I have only seen eyes like hers on one other.  
  
Her mother.  
  
The pier. Berlin. Rome. Numerous warehouse visits. Even in Depensar I could see it in her eyes. Eyes reserved only for CIA Agent Michael Vaughn.  
  
This Jonathon will prove troublesome for me. He has a clean record, but if he harms her he will pay. Like Will Tippin. He harmed my sister. He had an unpleasant molar extraction. I can think of worse torture for someone who harms my beloved niece.  
  
I will be there tomorrow. I will talk to my father for the first time. I will confront my sister. I will prove that I love my family. Even if it kills me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***AN: I know this is incredibly short, but he needed a point of view. If you are clueless to who he is... you need to actually watch the show. I promise Poppa is coming very soon. And for all the Will-haters, his story is going on the backburner. It will arise again, but not right now. *Duck 


	14. Breathe

Oh. God. I'm singing. Playing the guitar. Breathe. Sing. Play the guitar. Tocar la guitarra. English. Think in English. Breathe. Remember the words. Remember the notes. Don't inhale too much. Sit up straight. Smile. Breathe.  
  
I'm done. No. Another one. The cycle begins again.  
  
I didn't know performances made you lose all thought. Although, to be honest, I didn't have much in my head before I walked onto the stage. It isn't my fault he has mind numbing eyes.  
  
Jonathon.  
  
Good thing I saw him before my performance. If he had walked in during it I would have stopped mid-verse.  
  
Mom is crying. Dad made this song personal. Really personal. I know every word of it is true. It must have been so hard for them to just leave without warning. At least they had each other. It didn't take us long to write it. He showed me a letter he had written to her. I took some of the lines out of that. She keeps the letter in a shoebox, along with an antique picture frame. I didn't even question the frame; I knew I wouldn't get any answers.  
  
No answers in my home. The only answers I've received have been in Los Angeles. There are still questions in my home. California is the place of answers. Canada is all questions.  
  
I finally get off stage, amongst applause. I can feel my cheeks redden. I wasn't expected people to clap. My legs are shaking as I sit down. Jonathon leans over to me.  
  
"You are a very talented singer. That song was moving. I could tell it was personal."  
  
It was personal. Dad got teary when I finally sang the finished piece. Mom's crying now. It may sound like some corny joke, but every word of it is real. That's how I know my parents can never be separated. There is no wedge big enough to come between them. I realize now that Will can do nothing to my family. He is a weak man. He cannot harm us. And if he tries, I will tell him exactly why he will never sever my parents.  
  
They are stronger than him.  
  
But something unnerves me. My mother's eyes have a disgusted look in them. Disgusted and determined. Something is wrong and she is going to fix it. I have a gut feeling that it involves Poppa. Just Poppa. No one else.  
  
I think back to the pier. Poppa had the same lifestyle as Mom. Did my grandmother know about it? There is something obscure about Mom's childhood. I understand her adult life, but when the subject of her childhood comes up, she feigns memory loss. I know that if she were a spy, she would be able to remember her first day of kindergarten. She has lied to me about that, but I don't think it's going to be revealed to me. Her childhood is something she has hidden from longer. I doubt if Dad even knows what she felt when my grandmother died.  
  
But something's wrong about her death. They all looked uncomfortable when Francie asked me about my other grandparents. They are hiding something, and I doubt they are going to tell me.  
  
The look is gone from Mom's face. It is replaced by a smile. The tears are gone too, but she still has to choke out the words.  
  
"Thank you." I smile in response. I don't know how well my voice is working either.  
  
Our dinner goes by with friendly talk about Francie's husband and Will's daughter, Elizabeth. Both are unavailable tonight. Dad's eyes become a bit slanted when he learns of Will's recent divorce, which happens to coincide with the fall of the Alliance. He is weary too. This must have been an issue before. I can see both men being jealous of each other. Will got to see Mom whenever he wanted. Dad only saw her rarely, but he saw the real Sydney. He was her confidant.  
  
Mom and Dad were like dogs in a pet store. You can see them, but you can't truly hear or be with them. Will was on the wrong side of the glass. He knew what was going on, but he wasn't a part of anything.  
  
Now he's back at the glass, pressing his face against it. He can look, but he can't touch. I'm so thankful for that glass. It protects everything my parents live for.  
  
It won't be shattered.  
  
Dinner is ending rapidly. Jonathon and I have talked the whole time. He's everything that I could possibly want. He's not Canadian. I have his number; he has the hotel's. He's going to show me around the best parts of Los Angeles.  
  
"I'm going to show you the parts that tourists miss. The secret parts that make this city what it is."  
  
I don't think I've ever looked forward to something so much in my life. We can really get to know each other. My initial crush is starting grow. There's admiration now. Jonathon is a good person. Good people are hard to find.  
  
It's getting late. We're the last table to be cleared. Everyone is standing outside, saying goodbye. Jonathon and I stand a little ways off, talking about tomorrow.  
  
"Are you have any plans for tomorrow? I would love to show you around. There's so much to see."  
  
"I'll have to ask, I have no idea. I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. It was really nice meeting you, Jonathon."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too. I'll be waiting for your call." He smiles at me and then walks to his mother. I head towards mine as well. She is telling Francie about the hotel.  
  
"The pool is huge. I like it very much." She notices Jonathon and I heading over and smiles. "We'd best be going. I'm going to show Emily some of my favorite places tomorrow."  
  
So much for spending the day with Jonathon. I mean, I want to go with her, but my crush is clouding my senses. Jonathon looks me at me and mouths, "The next day." I nod. That's fine. I'm still going to call him tonight.  
  
Dad pulls around with the car. Mom hugs Francie and Will and we get in. The ride is quiet. I know there are many things left to be said, but they will be left for another time. Mom is anticipating tomorrow. I could see it. I just have to be patient and wait.  
  
I'll get my answers when the time is right.  
  
AN: I do not mean any offence to Canadian boys. There is nothing wrong with you. I needed a reason for Emily to be single. That was my solution. I love Canadian boys. Boys in general are good. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
*Duck 


	15. A Good Memory

Dad is coming tomorrow. He will be here. Emily will find out the truth about her grandmother. The horrible truth that scars my life. The truth that won't allow me to meet Michael's mother without breaking down.  
  
My mother was a murderer. My mother was KGB. My father and I were an assignment. My existence was part of a scheme to put a mole in the CIA. Her grandfather died because her grandmother killed him.  
  
And she thought we were normal civilians.  
  
We're about as far as you can get from normal. Countless people died because of the man I worked for. A man who was executed a year ago. A man who killed his wife to gain rank.  
  
Arvin Sloane. I've tried not to think about him. I have trouble sometimes. Emily is named after my surrogate mother, Emily Sloane. She was married to the slime ball. I could never understand what could have made their romance spark. But it doesn't matter anymore. Both of them are dead.  
  
I try not to think about it.  
  
The wind is warm out on the balcony. Michael is asleep inside. I never understand how he can sleep on command. Emily is messing with her guitar. I think she's writing a song, but I can never be sure. Today has been mentally exhausting. All the bad memories have come back. It's hard to recall the good ones. All I know is that they were few and far between. I need to remember something good, but the more I dig for the good, the bad rises.  
  
Emily is approaching me. I can tell by the way she walks. Almost on the balls of her feet. Bouncy.  
  
She parts the curtains that separate the room from the outside air. She looks at me, slightly confused. "Mom, I need to ask you a question. How did you know that you and dad were going to have a happy marriage? You were forced into it. Spur of the moment. How did you know it would work?"  
  
At last. A good memory. At times sad, but mostly good. It counts.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*******  
  
SD-6 is gone. Vaughn...no, wait...Michael and I are secretly in love. Secretly. A word that I had hoped I would never use again. And yet it's still a secret. It's been a secret for almost two months and it's driving me crazy. I love him with all of my being. And I have another secret. One that I won't be able to hide for much longer.  
  
I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and I still can't look the father of my child in the eye. We can still be killed. I tell myself that SD-6 is gone, and it can't be much longer until the Alliance crumbles too.  
  
Perhaps Michael and I were a bit rash. We rushed into everything. Our child was conceived the night SD-6 was infiltrated. We didn't consider that we would still have to hide. If we had known, we would have never...  
  
I love him. I've known that for a long time. I knew that he felt the same way, but we both knew it wasn't worth the risk. I don't regret what we did. It was the most fulfilling night of my life. But I can't do this alone. I can't be a single mother in grad school. I refuse to.  
  
My cell phone's ringing. I have to tell him. Today.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meeting. Use secret entry. Now."  
  
A meeting with Devlin? Something must be very wrong.  
  
I jog around the buildings, hiding myself in the shadows. There's no one following me so I stoop down by a dumpster. A small door opens and I slide myself through it. They really need to think of new secret entries. This one smells like rotten banana peels. I have to crawl for five minutes before I get to actual entrance. Vaughn is waiting for me. He doesn't look happy.  
  
"What's the matter?" I ask as I brush the dirt off my sweats. He doesn't answer. Something is defiantly wrong.  
  
He won't talk as we make our way to the meeting room. I can't tell if it's because he can't say it, or he's afraid to. Either way, it's not good.  
  
We sit down next to each other. Devlin walks in right after us. He doesn't look happy either.  
  
"Agent Bristow, I have some bad news. As you know, the CIA thought that once SD-6 was infiltrated, the Alliance would fall with it. We were wrong. The Alliance will survive. And they have discovered you as the one who brought down SD-6. We have two choices. Witness Protection or Confinement."  
  
I can control my feelings very well. It's become a habit to mask my face. I can hold a poker face when I get told shocking news.  
  
I thought I could hold back emotion here, but I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. My baby will grow up in a foreign place. It will not know it's father or grandfather. If I can't live as a single mother grad student, there is no way I can live in a foreign place and raise a child. By myself. With no friends. I know why Vaughn is distraught. He truly loves me.  
  
I can't do this. I can't leave without him. I have to tell him the truth. Even if Devlin is in the room.  
  
Vaughn and Devlin have noticed my tears. They know I have to say something.  
  
"I understand why I have to go into the Witness Protection Program. I understand and I'm grateful that you caught the intel before it was too late. But there's something I haven't told anyone yet."  
  
Both men look at me questioningly.  
  
"I'm pregnant, and I refuse to get on any plane without the father of my child sitting next to me." The tears are coming faster now. My vision is blurred. Blurred enough so that I can't see either man's reaction. A comforting hand envelops my own. A tissue is pressed into the other. I wipe my eyes and look at Vaughn.  
  
"I should have told you before, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how you would react."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"You should have told me the moment you found out! Sydney, you shouldn't have carried this around by yourself."  
  
"I know."  
  
I can see Devlin's glare out of the corner of my eye. I have to address him before we continue our conversation any further.  
  
"I won't go unless Agent Vaughn comes with me. Besides, the Alliance will be looking for someone single. I will have a family." Which is true. We will all be more protected.  
  
"I should have kept Lambert as your handler. Then you wouldn't be in this mess." True. I would be dead. "Agent Vaughn? As much as I don't like it, it seems I don't have any choice. Do you want to go with her?"  
  
Vaughn's reply is immediate. "Yes sir."  
  
He starts walking towards the exit. "Fine. I'll pull up the papers. You can keep your name. We'll erase all your files and make up new ones. I'll send the WPP worker in here to detail your future." He pauses at the door. "Congratulations."  
  
I'm marrying Michael Vaughn. I'm having his child. Maybe I can do this after all.  
  
We decide to move to a small suburb in the middle of Canada. We're going to be language teachers at the high school. I told the principle what languages I spoke and he got so excited he started shouting in French. I'm going to teach Chinese, Japanese, and Taiwanese. Michael is going to teach French. I let him have the easy one. We are going to live a life free of the Alliance and free of any espionage. Our child will grow up with loving parents.  
  
We can make it through this. I can tell by the way he kisses me. Our love can last.  
  
We will be happy.  
  
********END FLASHBACK*********  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Emily's voice snaps me back to the present.  
  
"Mom, you just had the dreamiest look on your face. How did you know Dad was the one?"  
  
"Emily, our love is different from anyone else's. It has never been questioned. Our love is exactly what it is. Love. I love him with all of my heart. He has a part of me that I can never even think of giving to someone else. I was afraid of living alone with a child. He didn't even hesitate when he was asked if he wanted to go with me. We both would die for each other. Your dad is my guardian angel." As I speak, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I lean into my husband, telling our daughter how much I love him.  
  
She looks at us, almost in awe. "You've had to overcome a myriad of obstacles. Was I one of them? Please tell me the truth."  
  
Michael speaks for me. "You were what brought us together. We would have never been able to come together if your mother wasn't pregnant. The director would have denied our request and I would have never seen her again. You saved us."  
  
Her eyes are filled now. She nods, comprehending her role in our lives. "I'm glad. I could have never asked for a better life. I love you both, and I want to thank you for telling me the truth about everything."  
  
Not everything. Tomorrow that statement will be true, but not tonight.  
  
She heads inside and gets into bed. Michael and I stay out on the balcony, wrapped in each other's arms. I need to ask him something.  
  
"Remember the day we found out the Alliance was going to live?"  
  
"Yes." I can feel his chest move when he speaks.  
  
"Why didn't you hesitate when he asked you to give up your life for me?" He shifts out my arms and pulls my face close to his.  
  
"I love you, I always have. Even the day I saw you with that outrageously red hair. There was no question in my mind. I would give my life you any day."  
  
I entangle myself in his arms again. We stand there for a long time. When we finally go to bed, we don't separate. I feel safe when I'm in his arms.  
  
Safe is a good place to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: ::Throws fluff in the air:: ah! Fluff! Lots and lots of fluff! I was in a fluffy mood. There hasn't been a lot. This is my chapter of fluff. Tell me if you want more! Fluff is the easiest for me to write, but I can write angst too. Tell me people! Review! 


	16. It's Good To Be Home

"I'll be there tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to tell my granddaughter about the woman that almost destroyed my life.  
  
Irina Derevko. Laura Bristow. She had many aliases.  
  
She also destroyed many families. Mine, Michael Vaughn's; countless people are suffering still.  
  
I knew Sydney was going to tell Emily about our past. I also knew she would leave a few details out. Will must have said something. I never understood why the CIA recruited him.  
  
She felt guilty calling me, but I understand that she can't talk about it. Vaughn is just as scarred. I'm the only person left for the job.  
  
I'm not exactly thrilled.  
  
I've become soft in the last 15 years. I moved to Canada shortly after Emily was born. I "retired" from the Alliance, saying the loss of SD-6 had shaken my emotions so badly I wasn't capable of becoming a member. I'm good at bullshitting.  
  
I've had practice.  
  
The only person I have trouble lying to is Emily. She can always see through my mask. I suppose it was the games we played when she was baby. There's no way I can bullshit my way out of this.  
  
All these thoughts run through my head as I book my airplane tickets. I've been on thousands of airplanes to thousands of destinations. Los Angeles always meant going home. Now I'm going to tell my granddaughter about her evil ancestor.  
  
If this had happened 20 years ago, I would have no problem. I could tell anything without showing any emotion. But that was then. I've changed. All psychiatrists say its good to show emotion and break down. I'd never understood why. The last 20 years of my life had been committed to hiding feeling. Then I met my granddaughter. She cracked my exterior shell.  
  
I just wonder how I can tell her without shattering the wall I've built around Laura Bristow.  
  
My thoughts have been carefully placed, planning out how to begin. I think I'll start with the car crash. Explain that. And then I'll move onto the more personal details. The hardest details.  
  
The plane trip is surprisingly short. The attendant kept asking if I needed a blanket. I must be getting old. I have no luggage; I'm only staying until tonight. I didn't even book a hotel room. I'm here only for Emily.  
  
Sydney and I have grown closer since Emily was born. That little girl has done so much for us. I can even accept the fact that Sydney and Vaughn are meant to be together. Emily finally showed me that. She has given me many things. I've tried to give back. This is the least I can do for her.  
  
But I still dread it.  
  
Los Angeles is still the same. Concreted trees sway in the light breeze. Cars honk. Diesel fuel perfumes the air. I wish I could say it's good to be home.  
  
But it isn't.  
  
I'm meeting Sydney and Emily at the warehouse. I had hoped that I would never set foot in a CIA meeting place again. I understand why. The warehouse is filled with emotions. Sydney broke down in the warehouse, and then exploded with anger when she realized what I'd done. She finally forgave me after I saved Agent Vaughn's life. That year was one of the worst in my life. I had to regain her trust over and over. I think I have it for good now.  
  
I've always had Emily's trust. She has never doubted me. I hope that our confessions won't change that. I don't think I could bear to lose Emily too.  
  
My footsteps echo in the concrete building. Emily and Sydney are already here. I eaves drop before I enter.  
  
"Why are we at a warehouse?"  
  
"I used to meet with my CIA handler here. He would give me my counter missions. I always liked this meeting place the best because I could look Agent Vaughn in the eyes. I had a few breakdowns here too."  
  
Now sounds a good time as any. I push open the gate that separates me from my child and granddaughter. Emily whips around and gasps.  
  
"Poppa?"  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
AN: I know its short. Everyone's been demanding Poppa. Here's Poppa. Explanations will probably be in Sydney POV, because the emotion will be too great to explain it from any other person. Oh, by the way, thanks for all the reviews on my fluff.  
  
*Duck 


	17. The Truth About Grandma

"Poppa?" Emily gasps. His timing is impeccable. It always has been. He has a look of foreboding on his face. There's a similar one etched onto mine.  
  
I was going to tell him about Sark before he talked to Emily. Now I can't. It will have to wait. Emily comes first.  
  
"Thank you for coming." I nod to Dad before turning to Emily. "Francie asked you about your other grandparents and I wasn't able to tell you truthfully. Both of your grandmothers are still alive. I've never met Michael's mother, but we check up on her. She's in France." I pause, trying to find words that don't hurt as much. Emily interrupts my search.  
  
"What about your mother? How is she alive? Do you talk to her?" Her questions fog my brain. I can't talk right now.  
  
"Her mother is in a high security prison. Sydney will never talk to that woman again." Dad's words are spat out, like a poison. I can see Emily's fingers vibrating. This is not going to be easy.  
  
"That's why I'm here. This was a terrible ordeal for all of us. Your mother can't even bring herself to talk about it. Your father has the same condition."  
  
"Your mother and I believed that Laura Bristow died in a car accident until 19 years ago. It had been revealed to me after her death that she wasn't who she seemed. Laura Bristow was really Irina Derevko, an agent of the KGB. She assigned to me to learn secrets about the CIA. She had Sydney as a part of her cover." Dad is trying to keep all of his emotions in control. I can tell he's having trouble.  
  
"The CIA had never told me that she had survived. They thought I was emotionally unstable. Sydney and I learned that she lived almost 20 years after her car accident. The reason that your mother learned the truth was because she found some codes. They were orders to kill CIA agents. One of the agents was William Vaughn. The orders were carried out."  
  
"Sydney thought that I was the one who killed Michael Vaughn's father. She turned me into the CIA director, only to learn that I was not the one. Laura Bristow killed William Vaughn."  
  
Emily's expression is one of complete horror. I don't think she could have ever imagined the pain my mother caused.  
  
"That is not all. You've heard of Milo Rambaldi?" Emily nods. She was fascinated when her teacher talked about him. She researched for a long time. I never helped.  
  
"He wrote a prophecy in his journal. There was a picture. It was a dead ringer for Sydney. The CIA took her into custody."  
  
I interrupt. This prophecy almost blew my cover and helped develop my fear of water.  
  
"The woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works, bind them with fury; a burning anger. Unless prevented, at vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation. This woman, without pretense, will have had her effect, never having seen the beauty of my sky, behind Mount Subasio. Perhaps a single glance would have quelled her fire." I speak evenly, looking into Emily's eyes.  
  
The words have been etched into my memory. I will never forget them.  
  
"I had the unseen marks, but I was not the woman Rambaldi described. To prove it, your dad and Poppa broke me out. I was driving to the airport when the police tried to pull me over. It became a high-speed chase, ending only when I drove my car into the Pacific. I breathed by the air in the tires for 10 minutes before I swam ashore. It was during my swim that I realized my mother was still alive. She survived the same way I did. She was the one from the prophecy." My voice is shaking so I stop. Dad continues for me.  
  
"Sydney saw Mount Sabasio, so she was safe. We searched for Irina Derevko for 6 months." Dad pauses and Emily seizes the chance to ask a question.  
  
"How did you finally get her into custody?"  
  
I need to answer this one, but someone in the shadows answers for me.  
  
"She walked into the CIA's open arms. Foolish thing to do, if you ask me." The British accent lingers in the air, causing my skin to tingle unpleasantly. I shut my eyes tightly and respond.  
  
"It's also foolish to go where you are not wanted."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't resist meeting the rest of my family." I open my eyes and look at Dad. It's getting harder to see with my tears. He knows immediately what I've never been able to tell him.  
  
He has a son.  
  
  
  
AN: I know its short. More on the happy family reunion next chapter. Review!  
  
*Duck 


	18. Little Brother

"I know, but I couldn't resist meeting the rest of my family."  
  
Family? Mom's crying. Poppa looks pissed. Who is the man in shadows? Why is he here?  
  
"Hello, Jack. I don't believe we've had a good change to talk. Irina Derevko had a little surprise with her when she came back to the KGB. She was pregnant." Pregnant?  
  
"And Sydney. It's been a long time. I think the last time I saw you was right before your little lock in with our mother. You don't seem happy to see me? Are you angry that you have a little brother? Most people would be thrilled."  
  
Little brother?  
  
Mom's voice is steady, even with the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Most people don't have murdering bastards for their brothers. I can't even begin to count how many times you tried to kill me."  
  
I'm really confused now.  
  
The man's voice seems irritated. "You haven't exactly been sister of the year either. Remember Siberia? I believe you threw an ice pick into my leg. But it doesn't matter. I'm not here to bicker with you. I'm here to meet the newest member of our family."  
  
Shit. That would be me.  
  
The man steps out of the shadows. He looks a little younger than Mom, maybe by 8 years. His face resembles Poppa, but his hair is blonde. He has a strange glint in his eyes. I've never seen eyes like his before. He looks towards me and smiles.  
  
"Hello Emily, I'm your Uncle Sark."  
  
Mom and Poppa both take a defensive stand in front of me. My mind is a complete blur. Uncle? Ice pick? Uncle Sark?  
  
"You can't hide her from me. If wanted to kill her, she'd be dead. If I wanted to kill anyone, they'd be dead. I've gone so far as to try and protect you. Why do you think I took such pleasure in Mr. Tippin's molar extraction? He was obviously harming you. Why do you think I let Mr. Vaughn live? I knew you needed him. Your life is better because our mother is in prison. That's why she's still there. I've been a good brother. Never doubt that."  
  
I can't see. I can only hear what's being said.  
  
"Why are you here now? Why haven't you shown up in our lives earlier?" Mom's voice sounds tight, like she's straining not to lash out.  
  
"The timing has never been right. I would have arisen questions and answers Emily was not ready to hear. Now she's ready to learn about her hated uncle. The evil uncle." Poppa is tensing up. He's not going to let this go on much longer. He moves quick as lightning, pinning the blonde man against the chain link fence. His face is one of pure hatred.  
  
"I don't care if you have my blood in you. You are not my son. I do not have a son. Sydney does not have a brother. Emily does not have an uncle. You may be your mother's son, but as far as I'm concerned, my wife died before she could bear another child. Therefore if Laura Bristow was pregnant, the child died with her. Do not claim to be a part of this family. You are not." The blonde man does not seem surprised by this outburst; it seems he expected it.  
  
"You can kill me now, but I have many allies. You would be hunted down. I don't think you want your Canadian home to be stained with blood? I know Emily would miss you. She seems to love you. Even with your past. I still don't understand how Sydney could forgive you for all you've done to her." With that comment the man's head is forced back. His adams apple is bobbing unpleasantly.  
  
"I would be quiet if I were you. I was an expert at torture. It was my job." Poppa tortured people? For a living?  
  
Mom seems to have found her voice. "Give us a good reason why we shouldn't kill you right here."  
  
I don't know how, but the man manages a dry chuckle. "No matter what I say you'll still kill me. You've waited too long to let me go now. Besides, Sydney, you were raised to kill. It would be going against your nature as a spy."  
  
I can tell by the dangerous look in Mom's eyes that he struck a nerve. She starts to walk towards him, but he manages to slip from Poppa's grasp. The room fills with a strange smelling gas. The last thing I see before I fall down is the blonde man putting something in my pocket. Then blackness.  
  
AN: You weren't expecting that were you? Don't worry, no one dies. I despise character deaths. In case you're wondering, its only knockout gas. Don't know the scientific term. Its not brain damaging or anything. Uncle Sarky does love his family. 


	19. Father and Daughter

There's a white picket fence around a beautiful little house. Maple trees frame it, giving it a rustic appearance. My home. Mom, Dad, and I are all reading outside, under one of the trees. This is my favorite thing to do. I glance at my parents. Mom's head is in Dad's lap. Both are concentrating on their stories. A vicious wind picks up, threatening to break their contact. They don't seem to notice. The wind passes, and raindrops pour from the sky. Somehow, my parents stay dry. Everything else is affected, including myself. They stay dry. Mom looks over at me and whispers calmly, "Emily? Emily, please wake up."  
  
My home and the trees melt away.  
  
There is only sand around me. I thirst for water, but there is none. After traveling for a long time I reach an oasis. But there is blood in the water. It was not what I had been thirsting for. It is all that I have, so I drink it. But I am not happy.  
  
A wind picks up, stirring the sand into motion.  
  
Jonathon and I are sitting on a towel, under the warm California sun. I've never felt so comfortable. He pushes a strand of hair away from my face and looks into my eyes. His eyes make my heart thud in my chest. He leans towards me. I close my eyes, anticipating. After a few moments, nothing happens. I open my eyes.  
  
His brown hair slowly turns yellow and his face conforms to that of Sark. He leans over me with a knife. I scream.  
  
There is a wet cloth placed over my eyes and across my forehead. I'm drenched in sweat. Strong arms are pinning me down. I manage to get my leg out and kick someone with a resounding thud. I hear my mother's voice.  
  
"Stop holding her down. She thinks she's in danger." The arms release me and I take the cloth off my eyes. The light hurts, causing my eyes to close tightly. My head is heavy and I feel nauseated. After a few minutes my vocal cords begin to function.  
  
"What happened?" My voice is raspy and hoarse. A cool hand caresses my cheek.  
  
"The warehouse filled with a gas that knocked us all out. I had dialed Michael's cell before the room filled. He came within ten minutes. Dad and I had been exposed before, so we recovered fairly quickly. We were worried about you."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"It's been almost 24 hours. That's a little longer than normal. We were worried you had a bad reaction, but the doctors said you were fine." Doctors? I open my eyes to observe my surroundings. It doesn't look like a hospital to me. More like a guest room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Francie's house. Going back to the hotel was too risky, even though I don't think he's coming back. Poppa wanted to be sure."  
  
"I don't think he's coming back."  
  
The blonde man. Sark. Little brother. Uncle. The man with the knife.  
  
My dream. So many meanings. Some dreams can make you realize your fears, and more often than not, the truth. My fear: Sark killing people I care about. The truth: Nothing can separate my parents.  
  
Another truth: I hate their past lives. I can do nothing about it, so I say nothing. I deal.  
  
The world is focusing clearly now. My parents are standing over me. Jonathon, Francie, and Will are in the doorway. All have worried looks pressed upon their features. Jonathon can hold his concern back no longer.  
  
"Are you alright?" His eyebrows knit together. Cute.  
  
I respond dryly. "If my headache doesn't kill me I'll be fine."  
  
No one likes my joke. Maybe I don't have the best timing.  
  
"Everyone out." Dad orders. "Even you." He looks at Mom. She nods. Usually she would look hurt and pout, but she must know this is serious.  
  
I sit up as Dad lowers himself onto the side of the bed. "You really scared me. I walked in while you were all still out. I realized I haven't said everything I need to." He pauses, trying to find the words. "You know that I love you and your mother with all my heart. This whole ordeal has been hard on you, as much as you hide it. You don't like our past. We hate it. But its what brought us all together. And as much as I hated our life, I wouldn't change it. Promise me you won't say anything, but if SD-6 didn't exist, neither would you. It was a miracle that let us be a family. That was you. I meant what I said earlier. You saved us. I can never thank you enough." Dad's eyes have gone a shade darker, meaning he's controlling his tears. I throw myself into his embrace, and we stay that way.  
  
Father and Daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: See? No damage. Only some good father daughter bonding time and a really funky dream. I don't want to call this fluff, its too dramatic. It's fluffy drama. Review! *Duck  
  
PS. I NEED REVIEWS TO CHEER ME UP. I JUST READ SOME SPOILERS THAT MADE ME VEERRY UPSET. VERY VERY UPSET. UPSET ENOUGH TO SAY JJ ABRAMS IS OUT OF HIS MIND. HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. And all you who feel my pain, hopefully something will kill a certain someone so we don't have to deal with this bullshit. (as in characters)  
  
And in case you're wondering, it happens in the very distant future. I know about the whole next couple episodes thing. That's not so bad. The thing happens in awhile. Like Christmas. Won't say no more. 


	20. All I need

I hate cell phone ringers. They're too damn annoying. Sydney and I programmed a special tone to ring when we needed each other. We use it sparingly. I had almost forgotten the sound before I was reminded. I was talking to Weiss when the ring rang out.  
  
There were only two thoughts that ran through my head. Sydney and Emily were at the warehouse and Jack was with them. I didn't even say goodbye to Weiss. It was a strain not to speed, but a ticket would only slow me down.  
  
I'm running through the chain link fence, and a funny smell alerts my brain. Gas. I take a deep breath and run through the fenced maze. I almost keel over at the sight of my family unconscious on the metal floor. The gas is slowly fading away, but I can tell that it did some damage. Sydney and Jack's pulses are strong, but Emily's is frighteningly weak. My wife and father-in-law recover within five minutes, but we cannot stir my daughter.  
  
I carefully scoop Emily off the ground and carry her to my car. We've called one of Jack's doctor friends. He's meeting us at Francie's house. Jack drives because I will not leave my daughter. Sydney and I both hold her hand. The trip is only five minutes; it lasts a lifetime. I will never forgive myself if she is not ok. We brought her to Los Angeles so we wouldn't have to lie any longer. We didn't realize we would be putting her life at risk.  
  
Jonathon and Francie both hover as I carry Emily inside. I am directed towards an empty bedroom. I lay my daughter on the bed. Jack's friend arrives shortly after and shoos us out. He is checking her. I never understand why doctors can't diagnose with people in the room. I wish I had my lucky coin. Even Weiss' goddamned yo-yo. Something to occupy my hands. Anything.  
  
A hand creeps into mine. Sydney's eyes are filled. I pull her to me and hold her close. She looked dead at the warehouse. I can't live without her. She and Emily are my oxygen. I need them to live.  
  
Which brings me to a rather concerning question. Who filled the room with gas? Sloane is dead, Derevko is in jail, and the Alliance is dead. There's only one person I can think of who would do this.  
  
Sark.  
  
Sydney has always had a special hatred for him. He's always taunted her. Sark was brilliant and he was the only person we worried about finding us. He never did.  
  
And if he hated Sydney, why didn't he kill her? He had the perfect opportunity. He could have caused Sydney excruciating pain by killing our daughter. My thoughts are interrupted by someone entering the house. Sydney is still in my arms. She feels safe there. I feel like I'm protecting her when I hold her. I love protecting her.  
  
Will comes around the corner. I let out a sigh of relief. I was beginning to fear it was Sark. He looks genuinely concerned.  
  
"Is she alright?" He almost whispers the words.  
  
"We don't know yet. My friend is checking her right now." Jack answers. I'm glad. I don't think my vocal cords are functioning properly. And I can tell by how wet my shoulder is that Sydney can't speak either.  
  
Jack's friend opens the door and looks out. He doesn't look too grim. Maybe it's not so bad.  
  
"I can't find any problems. She's healthy as an ox. The gas may have stunned her systems, but I see no reason why she won't wake up. Because of how long she was exposed, it may take up to twenty-four hours for her to completely recover. While she is unconscious she will have dreams and probably speak out. It's normal. Call me when she wakes up." He shakes Jack's hand and then leaves. Thank god she's all right.  
  
Sydney and I walk in together, still holding hands. Emily looks so at peace. We each find a chair and hold our daughter's hands. Francie enters the room with a damp cloth. She places it over Emily's forehead and eyes. I remember Sydney saying something about a nursing ambition. Francie would have made a good nurse.  
  
A few hours pass. Sydney and I are alone. She has finally stopped crying. I need to find out what happened.  
  
"Syd, what happened in there?"  
  
She looks at me slowly. "There was something I had never told anyone. It's haunted me, but I never told you. Do you remember when I was locked in with my mother?" Yes. I remember. It was one of the worst days of my life. I thought she had died. I can't tell her that, so I nod.  
  
She stares at Emily while she speaks. "She told me a secret that only two people in the world knew. I had a baby brother."  
  
Oh. God.  
  
"Dad didn't even know. She was pregnant when she 'died'. Sark is my brother." I knew before her mouth formed the words. Sark had always taken special pleasure in taunting Sydney.  
  
"I was going to tell Dad today, but he was at the warehouse. He knew about Emily and Canada. He said that he tried to protect me. He let you live because I needed you. I don't know what to believe. If he knew everything, he could have come after Emily anytime. But why did he try to kill me so many times?" Sydney looks at me pleadingly for an answer. I wish I had one. Maybe Sark did try to be a good brother, in his own twisted way.  
  
"Maybe this isn't something you can explain, Sydney." I want to leave it at that. If she tries to fathom Sark's mind she may drive herself crazy. She doesn't answer me.  
  
We spend a long night waiting for Emily to wake up. Around six in the morning she started moving. We reasoned it was the dreams. Sydney leaned over and whispered in here ear. I didn't catch the words.  
  
At seven Jack left. He was reluctant to go, but he had scheduled a meeting with Devlin last night. He cancelled because of Emily, but we told him he should go.  
  
It was four more hours before Emily showed signs of movement. At 11:30 she let out a blood-curdling scream. Will was in there with us and pinned her arms down when she began thrashing around. She belted him a good kick in the stomach before Sydney told him to back off. Emily moves her hand to the damp cloth on her forehead. She removes it and squeezes her eyelids shut. The light must have shocked her systems. After a few minutes she speaks. Her voice is raspy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sydney explains everything and I realize that I've been stupid. My daughter knows I love her, but she doesn't comprehend the extent. After Emily is updated, I make everyone leave. I tell my daughter everything I've been feeling. I feel myself tearing up and restrain it. She did save us. She throws herself into my arms and I feel content. My family is alive. We love each other.  
  
That's all I need.  
  
  
  
AN: I felt it was time for Vaughn to have a say. Everyone else in the family has. Sorry about my emotional outburst earlier. I was very upset when I wrote that. I've calmed down and written another chapter. And I know ring tones are set for a certain phone number, but this in 16 years in the future and I'm sure that the scientists at Nokia will have figured out how to explain what I described.  
  
*Duck 


	21. Hand In Hand

I can only imagine how Michael must have felt when he saw us all on the ground. He has had a lot of feelings running through this week. Happiness, apprehension, sadness, anger, and more that I don't know about. He hasn't had time alone with Emily. He always likes to have time with just the two of them. He always makes it up to me with some alone time. Michael is great that way.  
  
That's why I left without arguing. As much as I wanted to show my love, I held back. Jonathon is trying to catch my attention while we wait. He was really worried earlier. I hope he's not going to ask what happened. I hate lying.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn," I love that. Mrs. Vaughn. I've never gotten over signing my name Sydney Vaughn.  
  
"If you and Mr. Vaughn want to go outside I can take care of Emily. She hasn't had someone her own age to talk to while she's been here."  
  
He can try to be sneaky, but I know he just wants to be alone with her. I don't think she'll mind his company, and I want to talk to Michael alone. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer.  
  
"Thank you, Jonathon."  
  
We wait in silence until Michael emerges. His eyes are a shade darker than usual. He's been holding back tears. I take his hand and lead him outside. Francie's house overlooks the beach, so we find a path down to the sand. We discard our shoes and walk hand in hand. I break the silence.  
  
"I never thought this would happen." He squeezes my hand and we continue walking. We discover a hidden cove and nestle ourselves in the sand. We face the ocean and I rest my head on his shoulder. We haven't been able to talk to each other here. We've been too preoccupied with our past.  
  
"I don't know how she's going to deal with this. I still have trouble comprehending everything. I feel like we've dumped our lives into her lap."  
  
"She would have been worse off it we had hidden it from her. She's always wondered, and Sark could have used it to his own advantage. She might not have forgiven us if we tried to keep her oblivious. Emily would have found out on her own sooner or later. She's a smart kid. We raised her well. She'll know how to handle this. She's stronger than the both of us Sydney. Everything will be all right. She knows we love her and that we didn't tell her because we wanted to protect her."  
  
His words are all true. She is stronger than the both of us. I feel reassured and relax in Michael's embrace. Memories of Emily as a baby make a smile creep onto my features. I've been rather nostalgic lately. Apparently Michael has been too, because he whispers a memory to me.  
  
"Remember when we first moved?" How could I not? I was two months pregnant and finally living with the man I loved. It's one of my favorite memories.  
  
**********FLASHBACK************  
  
The house is white with a picket fence. Frosted maple trees surround it, giving the house a rustic appearance. Michael and I picked it out, and it's absolutely perfect. We're standing on the front porch, looking out onto the snow-covered street. The house is completely bare because our furniture order was delayed. The only piece of furniture is a sofa bed.  
  
Here we are, holding hands and swaying with the freezing Canadian breeze. I never thought I could be so happy. Michael and I don't start teaching for almost a year. They don't want to bring us in halfway, and its December. I really don't mind. I need to get to know every aspect of my husband. We have enough money to keep us going and I'll have had our child.  
  
It's a girl. I can tell without a sonogram. I won't tell Michael. He wants us to be surprised, so I pretend like I don't know. But I do. And I'm going to name her Emily Francine. If I can't have either of them with me, I'll settle for their names.  
  
I miss Francie and Will so much. They were part of the reason I got up in the morning. At least Will knows I'm still alive. I hope he tells Francie. I think she could live with herself if she knew I was alive and safe.  
  
Donovan is barking at the snow. Michael pleaded on his behalf to come with us. I couldn't say no. Besides, I like having extra protection. I'm still scared someone's going to find us.  
  
Mainly Sark.  
  
He's good at what he does. It will not take him long to come after us. I just wonder what kind of damage he'll do. I can only try to protect my family as much as I can. The CIA did everything it could to cover our tracks. All that's left is for Michael and I to be careful.  
  
I can see a couple approaching us. I don't want to seem distant, but I'm afraid if I get too close it will be hard to pull away. Michael squeezes my hand as they walk up the front path. They have a nice appearance, but I've learned not to trust that.  
  
"Hello, I'm Holly Waggoner, and this is my husband Jamie. We're your neighbors. Welcome!" The woman is roughly 5'6" and has a pretty face. Jamie is taller and built. We shake their hands.  
  
I smile, but for some reason my voice isn't working very well. Michael answers them. "I'm Michael Vaughn. This is my wife Sydney. We just came from France. It's nice to meet you. We would invite you in, but we're a little short of furniture." He adds a touch of accent to his voice. Perfect. He sounds sexy when he speaks in French.  
  
"France eh? I always wanted to visit France. Why did you choose our small Canadian town?" Because it's small. It's not even on the map. We had to go through towns and find a small enough one so that we wouldn't be found.  
  
"It seemed to call out to us. Besides, once I saw the house I was in love." My voice finally came back. Holly nods in approval and bends down to scratch Donovan.  
  
"What a handsome dog! What is his name?"  
  
"Donovan."  
  
Jamie seems to be the quieter of the two. I don't think I've heard him speak two words.  
  
"What do you do for a living?" He finally asks. At last. A sentence.  
  
"We're both teachers. We're going to teach foreign language at the high school next year." Michael answers with pride. I don't think he ever imagined he would be a teacher.  
  
"We're starting next year so I don't have to take maternity leave." My hand is resting protectively on my abdomen. I won't start showing for at least two more months, but I can already feel changes.  
  
Holly's face glows. She must love children. "When are you due?"  
  
"April 24th." Almost a week after my birthday.  
  
"Congratulations. Jamie and I are expecting in March. March 21st." That's where the glow is coming from. I instantly warm to her.  
  
Canada is turning out better than I expected.  
  
*************END FLASHBACK*************  
  
The Waggoners became our best friends in Canada. They still are. Holly and I talk just like I did with Francie. Jamie and Michael argue over hockey teams. I was thrilled every time she got pregnant (which happened three times after their eldest). Emily and their daughter Chelsea are good friends.  
  
"Michael, do you want to move back here?" My question seems to linger in the breeze. I'm unsure about moving back. We've got a great life in Canada. I don't think I want to give that up.  
  
"Canada has become our home in the last sixteen years. I've been happier there than anywhere else. But I'm happy as long as I'm with you and Emily. It's your call Sydney."  
  
My call. Canada or California. Francie can visit me in Canada, but I could never get Holly to come out here with all her kids. California would also mean the CIA. They would naturally expect us to come back. I can't do that. Neither can Michael.  
  
Canada it is.  
  
If things get serious with Jonathon, Emily can always visit over the summer. She'll be going to college soon, and she has confessed that she's mainly looking at UC schools.  
  
Michael and I can visit during the summer too. That's the best way. I don't want to rip up my roots again. And besides, I love my job. The teaching staff is amazing and my students are always the best. I get to see my husband whenever I want and I see my dad every weekend. There is no way I'm giving that up.  
  
I don't know how long we've been sitting here; the only measure of time is the sun. It's past noon, and Emily woke up at 11. We probably need to be heading back.  
  
I shift out of Michael's arms and stretch. He smiles and helps me get up. We walk back to Francie's.  
  
Hand in hand.  
  
  
  
AN: ::stretches on fluff:: ahhhh comfy. Review while I decide if I have enough fluff to make a mattress. 


	22. Strawberry Ice Cream

After a few minutes my father and I detangle ourselves. I know he has to talk to Mom. They haven't had enough time alone lately. He exits and Jonathon comes in. He has a very worried look on his face. It compliments his eyebrows nicely.  
  
"We were all real worried for awhile. Are you feeling ok now?" I know he's going to ask what happened. I don't know the cover story. I'll feign memory loss.  
  
"Yea, I feel fine. The only side effect is a splitting headache. Did my mom say what happened? I don't remember anything." I set this one up good. There's no way he could turn it around.  
  
"I think your grandpa said that you were sensitive to car exhaust. There was a lot where you guys were." Poppa's good at what he did. That's a good lie because it's partly true.  
  
Wait. Where is Poppa? I know he was at the warehouse. I haven't seen him.  
  
"Is Poppa still here?"  
  
"No, he left early this morning. He was reluctant to go, but I guess he had an important meeting." Jonathon noticed my concern. He's trying to make it seem like Poppa was forced to go. God he's sweet.  
  
Somehow we can't find anything else to say. We stare at each other for several minutes before a small object is hurled toward Jonathon. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it's a child. Jonathon pulls the girl off and puts her on the ground. He's smiling.  
  
"Hello Liz. I want you to meet my friend Emily. Emily, this is Liz."  
  
The little girl looks at me curiously. "Elizabeth. Only Jon can call me Liz." What a funny kid.  
  
"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. How do you know Jonathon?" He didn't say anything about having a sister.  
  
"My dad is his mom's friend. I've known him since I was born." Oh. This is Will's daughter. That explains the curious look. Mom told me he was a reporter before the CIA destroyed his life.  
  
"How do you know Jon? I've never seen you before. I know all of Jon's friends." Maybe she'll take after her father and become a reporter. She certainly has the instincts.  
  
"I met Jonathon two days ago. I'm visiting from Canada." I wonder how many questions she's going to ask.  
  
"Why are you here?" I hope that Jonathon will stop her sometime soon. I hate questions.  
  
"My parents used to live here. Jonathon's mom is an old friend of my mother." Short and true. Not the whole truth, but enough.  
  
"This isn't an interrogation Liz. Leave her alone." He noticed my discomfort. I'm glad. I don't know how many more questions I can take.  
  
Jonathon and Elizabeth begin to pester each other and my mind wanders. My hunch tells me that Sark won't come back. He's done enough to traumatize our family for a long time. We will overcome it, but it's still an obstacle. His appearance clears some of the grayness of the past. There were times Mom would have terrible nightmares, dreaming of things that hurt her. One particular night she screamed, "No I don't." over and over. Dad and I tried to wake her up, but it took two hours for her to quiet down.  
  
We can never wake her up from nightmares. She dreams them out, no matter how much pain they cause. The worst one occurred when I was five. She screamed "No" for an hour before whimpering for the rest of the night. When she finally woke up Dad held her. We all stayed home, curled in bed. Dad and I put our arms around Mom, protecting her from whatever was haunting her. It became a ritual. Whenever Mom had a bad dream, Dad and I protected her. After a few horror-filled nights, our arms became a safe haven. Mom slept in peace while we held her.  
  
It's been a long time since we've had to protect her. I only hope Sark's appearance won't trigger any more nightmares. I think he was the source. He was the demon in her mind. God I hope she doesn't have any more nightmares.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by Jonathon shaking me. "Emily?"  
  
"Yes?" He must be worried about me losing consciousness again. Whenever I daydream I look like I'm in a coma.  
  
"You almost looked dead a moment ago." Ok. Maybe I look dead when I daydream.  
  
"My mind wandered." The air in the room seems heavier.  
  
"Oh, Liz wants some ice cream. We're going to go get it. What's your favorite?" Ice cream sounds really good right now. It's starting to get hot in here.  
  
"Strawberry." It's classic. Strawberry is like, the oldest flavor. If it's lasted so long, it has to be the best. You can't find plain chocolate or plain vanilla anymore. The only think left is milk chocolate and French vanilla. The only kind of plain ice cream left is strawberry.  
  
"Original are we? Alright, we'll be back soon with some strawberry ice cream. Don't get out of bed. If you need anything Mom's right around the corner." Sure. I won't get out of bed. My doctor told me not to get out of bed when I had the chicken pox. Did I listen to him? No. I smile anyway.  
  
"Ok. Hurry back." I want something cold. I'm starting to sweat. My eyes linger on the door for a long time after they exit. There's a clock above the frame. 12:30. Has it really been that long? I woke up around 11:45. My parents have been gone for a while.  
  
I swing my legs off the bed. I hope they'll hold me up. I test my left leg. It seems able to support me. They are a bit shaky, but I manage to make it to a window. The view is breath taking. I've always loved looking at pictures of the ocean. Being in the middle of Canada gave me a love of the ocean. Here I am, looking out at its blue-green waters. I open the window and stick my head out. It smells wonderful. Candles could never catch the aroma I smell now. Ocean candles litter my room. They are nothing.  
  
The heat in the room disperses, and a cool breeze replaces it. I close my eyes and let the breeze wash over me. I lose track of time. After awhile I open my eyes. The first sight that greets me is my parents. They're walking barefoot, holding hands. They stop to pick up their shoes and head towards the house. Mom's hair is being thrown around in the playful breezes. She looks beautiful. Dad obviously thinks so too, because he kisses her. Like I said before, it's like they've only been married for a couple years. No one looking at them now would guess what they've been through. What they've had to endure.  
  
"I thought I told you not to get out of bed." Busted. I turn around slowly and smile.  
  
"I never listened to my doctor, what makes you think I'd listen to you?" He grins.  
  
"Because I'm holding your ice cream hostage. Into bed or it goes into my dog's food bowl." Damn. He has a good point.  
  
"Fine. Don't harm the ice cream. It never did anything to you." I slide onto the bed and hold out my hand. I want ice cream. Now.  
  
He hands it to me and I relish the strawberry goodness. I happen to be a very sloppy ice cream eater, especially when it's half melted. He forgot napkins.  
  
Oh.My.God.  
  
He just kissed me.  
  
Are you supposed to feel light headed? I feel like I just took some sort of drug.  
  
"You had some ice cream on your lips." Did I mention how much I love ice cream?  
  
"Thanks." Sneaky devil. He forgot the napkins on purpose. Not that I mind. Not at all.  
  
We smile at each other while we finish. He leans over and kisses me again.  
  
Ah, the goodness of strawberry ice cream.  
  
  
  
AN: I know everyone wanted some Emily/Jonathon action. I think we have a complete bed set of fluff. Review! Please! *Duck 


	23. All We Really Need

Michael and I have decided to cut our trip short by a week. None of us really want to be here. Emily's only reason to stay is Jonathon, but I doubt even he's enough to make her fight our decision. Tonight we are going to Francie's restaurant for a fancy dinner and after I'll tell Francie and Will. I'll let Emily tell Jonathon on her own. Michael and I saw them kissing through the window.  
  
She's never taken an interest in boys at her school. She's friends with most of them, and about a third of the boys have crushes on her, but she's stayed away. Her friend had a terrible experience and I think that left a deep imprint on Emily. Jonathon is good for her. She's been exposed to a terrible past. Everyone like us needs someone normal to turn to. I had Will and Francie. After Taipei I only had Francie, but she was enough. Emily's life in Canada is far from normal. She has Chiewkwa, her friend that is slowly learning English, Chloe, her friend that writes her songs, and Chelsea, her oldest friend. They are all totally different, yet Emily has brought them together. Chiewkwa is very flamboyant if you speak her language. She and Emily have a tight bond. Chloe is very out there. She reminds me of a hippie, but yet she is all her own style. Chelsea is just like her mother; Canadian to the bone. I love them all.  
  
All these thoughts course through my head as the taxi pulls in front of Francie's restaurant. Emily has brought her guitar again. I don't remember Francie saying anything about her playing, but I may have missed it. The night air whips at my dress as we walk through the entrance. Colby smiles at us and escorts us to Francie. She is sitting with her husband, Frederick. Jonathon beams at Emily when he sees her. Will and his daughter Elizabeth also look happy to see us. Emily walks over to Francie and whispers something in her ear before she sits at the table. Before I can question either of them, Francie gets out and steps up to the stage.  
  
"I have a friend of mine who would like to start the band off this evening. May I present Miss Emily Vaughn?" Applause booms from all sides. I think they remember her.  
  
Emily places her guitar over her head and sits down on a stool. She pulls the microphone to her closer.  
  
"I actually wrote this song in the last few days. I wrote this song to someone that I love very much. She had to go through a lot, and this is how I would have felt, had I been in her shoes. This song does not revolve around a single person. Several people are incorporated. Although the main message is goodbye, I let a person in that is still around. It's titled 'Goodbye to You' "  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears from behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ohhh yeah  
  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
We the stars fall and I lie awake  
  
You are my shooting star  
  
I can't believe she knew exactly how I've felt. That's how I felt with Danny and my mother. She's really good. I know I've trained her as a spy, but I've never lied to her about what I've been doing. She can do whatever she wants. She has the skills to do whatever she wants. I've made sure of that.  
  
I greet her as soon as she comes off the stage. We hold each other for a few seconds. I thank her with my eyes, which happened to be filled with tears. Everyone congratulates Emily on her song. It was beautiful.  
  
Dinner is uneventful besides Elizabeth spilling water everywhere. Michael and I are going to give Emily a chance to tell Jonathon by herself. After dinner we go to Francie's house. Jonathon and Emily slip off, leaving everyone else at the house. We all sit in the living room, carrying on small conversation. Michael and I glance at each other. It's time.  
  
"We're cutting our vacation shorter than planned." Silence.  
  
Will finally breaks it. "How much shorter?"  
  
"Tomorrow night." Francie looks sad and Will looks heartbroken.  
  
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"Michael and I are meeting an old friend for lunch, but after that I'm free all day." Weiss. Michael and I were going to meet him at a bar, but we've settled for lunch instead. I'm glad. I don't know if I could handle another drunken bar night.  
  
"You're spending it with me. I haven't had time alone with you for 16 years. I'm not letting it slip away now." Francie must have really missed me. I missed her too, but Holly filled her absence quickly.  
  
"We're going to visit this summer, and you guys have to come to Canada. It's beautiful."  
  
Arrangements are made for tomorrow and its finally time to be heading towards the hotel. Emily and Jonathon made it back safely, holding hands. They're spending tomorrow together.  
  
The cab ride is silent. Emily is curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder. I'm leaning into Michael. This vacation has pulled us closer than we've ever been. If I can find one good thing about this trip, that's it.  
  
That's all we really need.  
  
AN: I decided this fic must draw to a conclusion. Only two more chapters left. If you couldn't' tell, I love Michelle Branch. She's my absolute favorite singer. I kind of molded Emily from her music ability. oh. disclaimer. I DID NOT WRITE GOODBYE TO YOU. Please no sue. I have no money. *Duck 


	24. A Nice Way to Say Goodbye

My parents decided to end our trip early. We've all had enough. This trip was planned for two weeks; we've only been here for five days. Our plane leaves tonight at 8. We'll get into Canada at 7 their time. Five hours from the airport and then home sweet home.  
  
As much as I've come to love the ocean, I think I can live without it for awhile. Only two years until I can attend a UC college. I'm heading towards Santa Barbara. It's right off the ocean. Dad and Poppa don't agree. They say I can do better, but I know they say that because it's a party school. Mom says whatever I choose will be the best for me.  
  
UCLA was my choice back in Canada. Before LA. BLA. I think that's what my life is now. BLA and ALA. Before Los Angeles I was carefree and curious. After Los Angeles I'm informed and cautious. As much as I miss being carefree, I wouldn't trade what I know now for anything. I feel that my parents and I are closer. Before they couldn't tell me everything there was a small gap. We've closed it now. I will not be one of those kids who never calls their parents. I will visit every chance I get. Because now I know what can happen in an hour. Sark could come and kill them both. Anytime.  
  
I know he won't. But the thought still scares me.  
  
A gentle hand on my arm brings me back to the present. I look up slowly into Jonathon's eyes. I still have to tell him I'm leaving tomorrow. I've been trying to all night. Somehow every time I start my throat closes. The night has been perfect. I preformed a song for Mom that I'd been writing since I found out the truth. We had fancy dinner with our families and then a long walk on the beach. Stereotypical but definitely romantic.  
  
Our walk has been moonlit but silent. Silence causes my mind to wander. We've stopped by a small cove, and Jonathon pulls me into his arms. We stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls away and looks into my eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" I thought I was good at hiding emotions. Obviously not good enough.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. We're going home." A look of helplessness crosses over his features.  
  
"But... But I thought you were staying for two weeks. Why are you leaving so soon?" Why? Because my mother and I were confronted by my long lost uncle who then filled the room with some sort of knock out gas. I was unconscious for 24 hours, and I just found out my grandmother is the Queen of Darkness. Would you want to stay in a city where you learned everything you thought you wanted to know but now realized life would be carefree if you didn't?  
  
"My blacking out panicked my parents. They're worried I might feint again." No, they're worried my Uncle Sark will show up again. My gut tells me he won't. I'll just have to be careful when I move out on my own. He won't include me in his twisted games.  
  
As much as I hate him, I can't help feel sorry for him. His only family rejects him. He claims that he's protected Mom. I think I can believe that. From what I've learned, he's brilliant. If he could know all that stuff about us he could have easily killed us all.  
  
My thoughts are once again interrupted by Jonathon. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Mom said we're going to visit in the summer. I'm also looking for colleges out here. I promise there'll be a time when we can see each other whenever we want." I leave off a little. I know how I feel, but I can't be sure about him. He kissed me. He hugged me. That has to mean something. But I don't know everything about him. He could do that to all his friends that are girls.  
  
"Promise you'll call every weekend? Send me recordings of your new songs? Send a picture of you in your karate outfit? Write letters?" Maybe not all his friends.  
  
"I promise, but you have to hold up your end too. I want letters back and basketball pictures and videotapes. Everything."  
  
"Deal." He holds me again. His embrace is addictive. It's going to be hard to quit cold turkey.  
  
My dress isn't exactly warm and the breeze is slowly freezing my arms. He notices and takes my hand. We head towards his house, walking slowly.  
  
"Can I spend the day with you tomorrow? Are you doing anything special with your parents?" He sounds optimistic. Even if I did have anything planned I would cancel.  
  
"I would love to spend tomorrow with you. Got anything special in mind?" He smiles slyly at me and doesn't answer. Hmm.  
  
By the time we reach the house everything is arranged. I'm spending my last day in California with Jonathon.  
  
It's a nice way to say goodbye.  
  
  
  
AN: Only one chapter left! I have to advertise someone's story. Via Ut Verum by Alexj is a great story! I love it! Read it please! I got a sneak peak cause I'm her beta reader. Nicest person, great writer. *Duck 


	25. The City of Angels

A few hours ago I lost sight of the ocean. There is an ache deep inside from the loss. Only a year before I can let the salty breeze wash away my worries. A year until I'm back on this plane. A year until Jonathon. I can wait a year.  
  
It was hard to say goodbye. We spent all day together and went to all his favorite places. I made him take me by the old Credit Dauphine building. It's a CIA storage facility now. That place was the cause of my birth. If it didn't exist, I wouldn't be walking this earth. My eyes wouldn't be green and my last name would probably be Hect. Life would have been different. As much as I loathe that building, I am secretly grateful for it. I can't imagine my parents being with anyone else besides each other.  
  
I look over at them, both sleeping peacefully. They've got the armrest up and they're holding each other. It's sweet.  
  
Mom is an amazing person. She went three years as a double agent for the CIA. She saved the world. As a job. Pretty impressive on resumes. She secretly fell in love with my father and kept it a secret from everyone for almost three years. I know exactly why Dad fell for her. She's simply amazing.  
  
Dad is a big surprise to me. He's always been loving and caring. All the girls at my school have crushes on him. I can't see him as the big bad CIA agent. Mom said he even went on a few missions with her. I always thought Mom had the big past and Dad didn't know anything either. I find out now that he was a part of it. A big part.  
  
My thoughts about Poppa have always been shady. I stopped guessing about him because it made my head hurt. He was just Poppa. Plain and simple. All the simplicity is gone now. He's a complex person. He was a double agent for the CIA for twenty years. He completely baffles me.  
  
Will worried me when we first arrived in Los Angeles. I thought he would tear my family apart. I must have had a serious case of jetlag. Mere mortals cannot separate my parents. I think it would take the gods to pull them apart. It's like they share a soul. And I think Will wants Mom to be happy. He must have been a true friend. He was the only one to know about Mom's job and he didn't tell anyone.  
  
I think Mom missed Francie the most. Francie reminds me of Holly Waggoner, Mom's best friend in Canada. They went 16 years without contact and their friendship was still fully intact. I liked Francie too. She's one of the sweetest persons I've ever met. The only person I can compare her to is Holly. They are so much alike. Of course though, thinking of Francie makes me think of her son. The one person I'm going to miss the most.  
  
Jonathon.  
  
I've never dated. I've never even been to a school dance with a boy. I've always gone with my friends. I mean, I have friends that are boys, but I've always stayed away. I have a fear of losing people. I don't think I'm going to lose Jonathon. He told me he would wait. I believe him. He doesn't have to worry about me at all. I have no temptations at home. He's the only boy I've ever felt this way about. College will be good. We'll be together and I'll be getting a very good education. I'll just have to remember to watch my back. Sark's still out there.  
  
He's the one who screwed up my vacation. He's screwed with Mom's life. From what I've heard he's almost killed her a couple times. But that's not the worst thing.  
  
He's my uncle.  
  
Mom was the only one who knew. She never told anyone, not even Poppa. He didn't seem to care when he held a gun to his throat. I've never seen that look in Poppa's eyes before. Pure hatred. I think as far as Mom's concerned, she thinks the only thing we have in common is some chromosomes.  
  
I want to talk to him. I know he's evil, but I want to know what's going through his mind. If he really loves us. Why he didn't come after us sooner. Why he let us all get away. I know I'll never have the chance, but the questions keep coming. There are so many things I would ask him. I won't go searching for him, but if he ever finds me again, I will ask him questions.  
  
"We are now approaching the Lester B. Pearson International Airport in Toronto. We will land in approximately twenty minutes. Please remain seating until the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign. On behalf of the crew I'd like to thank you for flying Canadian Air. We hope you have a nice day."  
  
Five hours and twenty minutes until I'm home. I called my friends to tell them I was coming home early. I kept the phone calls brief. I talked to my parents. They didn't want me to have a cover story, but we couldn't think of anyway around it. We just went to Los Angeles to visit some of their old friends. We didn't stay the whole two weeks because I got sick. I've never lied to my friends. I won't start now. I'm just not telling the whole truth.  
  
The plane starts to descend. Soon we've landed and pulling into our terminal. Out of the plane window I can see two huge signs reading, "Welcome home Emily!" One in English, and one in Taiwanese.  
  
Life will be better now. My parents and I are closer than ever, and I have the best friends in the world. From all over the world.  
  
Maybe Los Angeles really is the City of Angels.  
  
  
  
AN: I want to say thanks to EVERYONE who has written me reviews. People who aren't authors don't understand how much better they make your day. Writing this last chapter was really hard. Sorry it took me so long but I had to worst case of writer's block. Thanks to all the continuous readers. Don't worry, I'm already thinking of some sequels in the back of my head. I have to mention that I loved the past two episodes of Alias. They have been the shippiest episodes ever. Vaughn loves Sydney. He's just in denial. Alice is a stand in until SD-6 is taken down. Sydney had a little fun, why can't Vaughn? Ok, I think I've done enough rambling.  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers!  
  
*Duck 


	26. Epilogue

Emily sighed in relief. It had taken an hour, but she was finally unpacked. She held up her favorite pair of jeans. They were still covered in filth from the floor of the warehouse. She took them downstairs into the laundry room. Out of habit she pulled out the pockets. A folded piece of paper fell to the floor.  
  
The writing was unrecognizable, but the words were in English.  
  
My dearest niece,  
  
Your parents will have described my being with words that are full of hatred and revulsion. I will not disagree with them; it is my wish that they view me this way. Your mother's nightmares would return if she knew how much I loved her. I wish that you would think of me as a mystery. Do not let others judge for you. One day you and I will meet again. Only then may you decide on the vulgarity they associate me with.  
  
I have watched you since your birth. You are an amazing person. I do not try to flatter to win your love, but I must write the truth. You were born by a family of spies. It runs in your blood. Espionage is written into your genetic code. You belong in the CIA. The life isn't perfect, but you will experience so much more. I beg of you, do not ignore your calling. I will never harm you or the ones you love. Never doubt that.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Uncle  
  
Emily's eyes filled with tears. She slowly folded the note and slid it into her pocket. After she put on a load of laundry she took the note and put it in her keepsake box. She vowed to never let anyone read those words again. Her mother's nightmares would certainly return if she read what Sark had written. The easiest way out was to destroy it, but Emily found her body would not comply. It was the only proof she had of her uncle.  
  
She pushed the box into the back of her closet and surveyed her room. Everything was exactly where it had been when she left. Her way of thinking was the only thing that had changed.  
  
And for that, she was grateful.  
  
  
  
AN: I know I said City of Angels was the last chapter, but reviewers kindly reminded me of something I forgot to mention. Thanks for reminding me, or else I could have kept you in suspense forever! *Duck P.S. I promise you this is the last chapter. Even if I did make another mistake. 


End file.
